People Change, Dragons Don't
by Shay-na-na
Summary: What would you do to be with the person you love?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a random idea. This brewed up when thinking about how much I love my best friend. :3 Dragon is probably a little bit out of character. But, I made him that way on purpose. I want him to seem a little bit wiser. Everyone is six years older this time. I guess that's it. Have fun!**

* * *

Dragon's POV

She is so enchanting. Her hair like a dozen red roses lit aflame. Her eyes like my skin, green and beautiful. I love her dearly. I mean after all, she is my best friend. Who could not fall in love with their best friend? Especially after all they have done for each other.

She and I went on a trip to find other Dragons about a week ago. I left Kippernia with the expectation of not finding any. She kept my spirits high. She made me believe. When we found them, I cried. I had not cried since I thought Jane was dead after that horrible battle. That was nearly two years ago. That was when I realized I loved her.

They invited me to join the Dragon Brethren, a group of dragon leaders from various places. I was honored of course. They explained all the details; I did not mind any of them. One of them being, I could not disclose their location to anyone.

The one that nearly made me refuse their offer was when I was told I would have to live there with them. I saw Jane's face when they said it. She is white enough as it is, but when they said that, she became whiter than cook. I think I could almost see her heart drop to her toes.

She claimed that she wanted me to be happy, and I truly believe that she does, but do not say you would be happy with losing your best friend. I mean, come on. She begged me to accept. I told them I would think about it. We flew back to Kippernia, silent the whole way.

* * *

Jester squirmed excitedly in his seat, receiving odd looks from his friends at the dinner table. He smiled laughing at the faces they made as they sat down. As soon as every one was seated, he leaped from the table.

"I have big news! Huge news actually." he announced.

Everyone leaned forward in theirs seats, their chest nearly soaking in their soup. A large grin spread across his face, stretching ear to ear.

"Come on then!" Jane demanded.

"I was told by the king that in a couple of days, a band of traveling gypsies from Italy will be performing for the king! Here!"

Everyone had a very puzzled look. Jester felt a little put out. "My family members are gypsies, from Italy. I am from Italy. This may be my opportunity to be reunited with my family!"

"Oh Jester! That is fantastic!" Pepper squealed while clapping.

Dragon, who had been sleeping on the battlements, woke with a start at the word "Gypsy."

"Floppy hat. Did you say Gypsies are coming? Here?" Dragons voice was unsteady.

"Yes. I thought you had excellent hearing Dragon." He said jokingly.

"Oh I do, but I just do not like the thought of thieving magic practicing liars invading our Kingdom."

"Dragon!" Jane warned.

"Not all gypsies are like that Dragon. My parents are good people." Jester tried to defend his family.

"Another thing, Dragon. They were _invited_. They are not invading." Jane came in Jesters defense.

He snorted loudly. "Gypsies are like flies. One comes in, all their friends come along."

"And just what would you know Dragon?" Jester was getting angry. Time seemed to stop when he shouted like that. Rake and Smithy picked at their soup.

"The carrots are very sweet Rake. Have you been using a different compost?" Smithy chuckled nervously.

"Um, yes. Why do not we go talk with Pepper about it?" Rake said meekly.

They rose from their seats quickly.

"No need." Jester stopped them. He stomped off to his room in a huff.

Jane stood up to follow him, but stopped when everyone heard his door slam. Jane turned to Dragon, glaring.

"What?"

"You know good and well what you just did." She slammed back down in her seat.

"Jane…"

No response. Dragon let out a pitiful sigh before flying up to the top of Jane's tower.

Smithy and Rake exchanged looks. Jane looked up from her soup. "What?"

"I can see where Jester stands, but I can also see where Dragon stands as well. You should see why he said those things to Jester." Smithy said wisely.

"Dragon had no excuse to say that to Jester."

"That you know of."

Jane sighed in defeat. "All right." She stood up from her seat at the table and walked to her room.

Pepper emerged from the kitchen with a pie. "Where did everyone go?"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but I have a huge test that determines a lot of my life tomorrow so I had to get off early. Want to read more? Click that review button below and you'll see more story. And maybe a cookie. :) (No flames please. Constructive criticism is welcome.)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dragon? We need to talk."

Dragon sighed. He heard her footsteps a while ago, so he was trying to get ready to tell her. He just does not know what to say. He did not want her to pity him. It made him feel, tiny. Jane appeared out from the shadows of the dark hall holding out her candle. Dragon looked away ashamedly.

"I know Jane. I will apologize to jingle boy later."

"You? Apologize?" Jane giggled a little. Dragon looked at her and made a face, sticking out his tongue. "I know Dragon. You always end up doing the right thing. But I feel I should be the one apologizing."

Dragon furrowed his brow of scales. "What did you do?"

"I did not try to see your side of the argument. That still did not give you an excuse to say those things to Jester, but maybe you have a good reason." Dragon turned his great body away from her. Jane sat down her candle and sat against his neck. "Are you willing to tell me?"

Dragon sighed. "Fine."

"When I was younger and smaller. I went on one of my many journeys to find dragons. While I was flying over a country north of here, I saw a festival down below. So I decided to stop and explore it." He took a deep breath. "It was so exciting. So bright and colorful. I lumbered through the center of a path to a huge tent. On the top there was a sign. I am not sure what it said. But I know what it looked like."

"Can you scratch it in the dirt for me Dragon?" Dragon nodded. Jane climbed on top of his wide neck and they flew down to the practice yard. He scratched the words into the dirt. He wrote, "Solo i dipendenti. Non entrare. "

Part of Jane's knight training was learning foreign languages. "I know this Dragon. It is Italian for "Employees only. Do not enter.""

"Oh. Well, anyway. I walked inside of the tent. There were thirteen people in strange clothing were sitting at a large table. Candles were all around illuminating the tent. One of them yelled at me excitedly leaping from his chair. He was an ugly man with large crooked teeth. He was very tall and skinny. I did not know what he was saying to me. But whatever it was he sounded angry, so I backed away. A woman with long ebony hair that was tied in a braid got up immediately from her seat and crouched down in front of me.

"Do you know what he is saying?" I shook my head no."

Another deep breath. Jane stared at Dragon's mouth intently, listening to each and every word.

"She shouted something to him. He stopped yelling and sat back down. The woman looked straight into my eyes. She had kind beautiful eyes.

"Do you need help?" I shook my head no. I was very afraid. I was young and small. I was still afraid of people. She must have noticed my fear because she told me

"Do not be afraid. We will not harm you. Do you know where you are?"

I shook my head again. "You are at a Gypsy carnival. This tent is for gypsies only."

I stared at her with a blank look. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Do you know what a gypsy is? She asked. Instead of waiting for an answer, she sat down cross-legged on the ground.

"Gypsies are traveling entertainers. We go around from place to place playing songs for people and telling stories." She paused.

"You can talk, yes?" I nodded. She smiled sweetly.

"Why are you here?" I told them I was looking for other Dragons and asked her foolishly if she had seen any. She stopped smiling, stood up and asked if I could step outside. I did as I was told. She started talking to the others in the tent in that strange language."

Another huge breath.

"They stopped talking and she motioned for me to come inside. Instead of the nice woman talking to me, a short woman stood from her seat. She was fat and old. When I looked at her eyes, they looked cold and cruel. "Young dragon, we have a friend that you will probably want to meet. But in order to meet our friend, you must do us a favor." I asked them what type of favor. The fat lady still spoke, "Will you travel with us for one week and perform with us? You will gain information and we will gain money for your performances." I saw no harm in the matter so I agreed. They clapped their hands and cheered."

Jane yawned.

"The sweet lady came to my side. "Would you like to know our names?" I nodded excitedly.

"My name is Aurore." She pointed to the fat lady.

"That is my mother Paulette."

She pointed to a nice looking old man beside her. "That is my father Bernard."

She continued to point to people as she told me their name. "That is my younger brother Jaques, my older sister Marie, my older brother Gaston, my aunt Nicole, my cousin Amélie, my cousin Gustave, my cousin Christine, my other older brother Luc and finally," she pointed to the mean man who sneered at me evilly, "my uncle Isaac." One person was missing. I decided not to care."

Jane stared at Dragon in amazement. "I cannot believe after all of these years, you remember every detail." Dragon smiled proudly. "Go on."

"I did not feel as afraid any more. Aurore pulled up a chair and sat down beside me at the entrance of the tent. "What is your name?"

I told her I had none. She looked at me solemnly. "What would you like to be called then?" I told her Dragon would be fine. "Well then Dragon, come with me. It is time for bed. We have an early start in the morning.""

Another deep breath.

"She led me to a tent. She then set up blankets and told me that is where I would sleep. She turned and lay down. "Good night Dragon. Sweet dreams.""


	3. Chapter 3

"Aurore woke me up the next day, before the sun had even rose.

"Wake up, sleepy bones. There is work to do." I yawned loudly. I was still exhausted from flying all day the day before, but I got up anyway. When I exited the tent, all I saw was movement. Little blurs of speedy gypsies moving faster than bees, trying to tear the place down. Everyone was helping. They were packing and getting ready to go to the next place. I helped as much as I could with moving tents, moving lumber and a number of other things. It did not take long; we were done by sunrise. Before I knew it, we were off."

Jane yawned again. She adjusted her small muscular frame against Dragons firm scaly body.

"The next city we went to was called Lyon. We did not break when we arrived; instead we set up the fair once again. The rest of the day was spent exploring the city. Aurore guided me through the center of the town. It was so big. Everywhere there were traders and merchants selling and shouting right and left. Gypsies performed in the streets, while little children threw around hoops and played hopscotch. The scent of freshly baked bread and flowers filled the air. The city was so alive. Everyone was happy. Except Aurore. She was getting more and more depressed by the day."

Dragon looked up at the heavens. The moon was almost in the middle of the sky.

"It's getting late. Maybe you should turn in Jane."

"No, Dragon. I want to hear the rest of the story." She yawned. "Maybe cut down on every little detail."

Dragon nodded.

"They had me perform aerobatic shows and jump through inflamed hoops. Oh, it was great fun. I loved the looks on the peoples faces when I would plummet from the sky and nearly crash into them, then swoop up at the last minute." He chuckled.

"I thought you were not a short-life entertainer." Jane raised an eyebrow at him jokingly.

"Gypsies are exactly why I am not anymore." He said sternly.

"Oh. Continue."

"Well, I performed with them for three weeks, two more than I had promised, but I did not mind. When we traveled from town to town I noticed something strange. I had seen everything we took with us on our excursions, except for one thing. A covered wagon that only Paulette was allowed to touch. Everyone else knew what was in there, and I felt left out. Every time I would ask someone they would give me an evil smirk and not answer."

"One day, while we were traveling to our biggest performance yet, we made a pit stop. We stopped on the edge of a forest between the edge of a cliff and wood. Paulette made an announcement.

"Tonight is going to be a night of merriment and good cheer. Tonight, we give Dragon his reward."

I was so excited. I was finally going to meet who I was promised. That night we built a huge bonfire in the middle of our circle of caravans. We all sat in a circle on logs around the fire. Uncle Isaac pulled up the mysterious wagon beside my spot around the fire. He gave me an evil smile, showing all of his black and yellow teeth. He reached his hand under the cover, and then took his seat. That was odd. Aurore, who was sitting next to me, hung her head depressingly and turned her body away. Paulette stood up from her seat and walked over to the wagon. As she was about to pull off the cover, she said, "Dragon, I would like you to meet, Victoria." As she unveiled the wagon, my eyes went wide with shock. Guess what I saw."

Jane shrugged.

"Another dragon!"

Jane fell over out of shock. "Another Dragon? Dragon, I thought you said you had never seen another Dragon."

"Shh. Let me finish. She was beautiful. Her scales were dark blood red and her belly sunshine gold. She looked horribly sad, yet so stunning. I could understand the reason for her sadness. What I thought to be a wagon, turned out to be a cage. I was furious and so confused.

"Why is she locked up?" I asked.

"I could not have her running around and ruining the surprise now could I? You would have left as soon as you met her."

I furrowed my brow at her and glared. "I made a promise. I would not have turned back."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that? I barely knew you." Paulette looked a little frightened. I backed down.

Aurore stood up and curtsied. "Can I be excused?" she asked Paulette.

"Yes." Paulette said through gritted teeth. I heard them arguing earlier that day, but it was none of my business. I guessed they were still angry at each other.

"Now Dragon, you can leave, you have given us your services for longer than you promised." Bernard reasoned gently as he stood by his wife.

"Or, you can stay here with Victoria. Either way, Victoria is staying here." Paulette said coldly.

"I can leave, whenever I want? Even if I decide to stay for a little while?"

"Yes."

"I think I will stay a little longer just to get more acquainted with Victoria."

Cousin Gustave giggled. He was a mischievous seven-year old, he acted a lot like Cuth-brat. "Maybe we should let them have some time _alone_." he giggled even harder. Victoria sneered at Gustave.

"Gustave, time for you to be going to sleep. Come." His mother Nicole reprimanded. He whined and started throwing a temper tantrum. She picked him up, kicking and thrashing and took him to their tent. Paulette grinned then turned to everyone.

"Maybe we should leave them alone. So they can talk." Everyone nodded. Paulette was sort of our leader. Everyone trusted her judgment. The only person that ever dared to challenge her was her husband. They all stood from their seats, bid one another good night and headed off to their tents. Paulette released Victoria from her cage before leaving. Victoria leaped down and took the seat across from me.

I coughed. I was so nervous. I had not ever seen another dragon before, let alone a girl. It was very intimidating.

"So, do you like living with the gypsies?"

"No." She glared at me. She had piercing cold blue-gray eyes. They looked like a sword left in the rain. "I hate it here and I especially hate talking to you." She turned around and curled near the fire. I was so confused. Why was she so cruel to me, what did I ever do to her, was all I could think. I stood abruptly and sulked off to my tent.

It was barely light when I awoke. Dew was fresh on the grass. The sky was a cornflower blue. Fog filled the trench next to us. A wet haze filled the air. I love mornings like that. Everything was perfectly silent, save the twitter of birds. Then piercing shouting broke the silent air. I ran as fast as I could to where I heard the shout. It was coming from Paulette's wagon, where she stayed with Bernard. I noticed Bernard had left earlier that morning to relieve himself. Paulette was arguing with someone. I stood as close as I could to the wagon, without being noticed. I pressed myself up against the door of the wagon. I know that it is wrong to eavesdrop, but it seemed important.

"Mother, this is not right! We should tell him the truth."

"No! Victoria has him right where we want him. Soon, we will be back in Lyon. Then Isaac will change Victoria back into a human."

"And then?"

"We will kill him."

"And? You do not care that he is one of the last ones in the world?"

"No! And you do? You are pathetic!"

"No, I care about life! I for one will not be responsible for his death."

I felt a sneeze building in my nose. I sniffled trying to keep it down. It did not work. I turned my nose up to the sky and sneezed. Paulette shrieked and gasped all at once. She burst through the door in a split second.

"What is this? Were you eavesdropping?" she screamed at me. I curled in a tight ball and nodded.

"The plan is exposed. Might as well kill him now. Gaston! Luc! Tie him up!"

"No!" Aurore yelped.

I would not let them take me. I flapped my wings and tried to fly. I did not get very high, before I felt a thick board crashing into my back. Isaac hit me and knocked me to the ground. I thrashed and blew fire. Luc bound my feet and hands together. Gaston tied my mouth shut. I was caught. Isaac picked me up on one side and Gaston on the other. They started dragging me to the ravine.

"Throw him over!" Paulette ordered.

Like a mother protecting her baby, Aurore tackled Isaac to the ground. She pulled a dagger out of a sheath tied to her belt. She ripped the knife through my bindings.

"FL-" She was cut short by a blow raining down on her skull from Isaac.

"Aurore!" I shouted in my anger.

I smacked him with my tail and tried to smack him again but Luc grabbed me. Isaac had his hand up on his face trying to comfort his wound. I bared my teeth and tried to bite but I was hit again, this time by Gaston. They knocked me to the ground and were lying on top of me. I was outnumbered.

Bernard appeared out of the forest.

"Stop! What is this madness?"

"He figured out the plan!" Paulette shouted.

"You have gone mad! Your own daughter is lying unconscious on the ground because her own uncle hit her. Go to the wagon!" He roared. Paulette hiked up her skirts smugly and stomped off to the wagon in a huff.

"Get off of him and get back to your tents. I will deal with you later. As for you-" He turned to sons leaped off of me and scrambled back to their dwellings. "You are not welcome here. Change your daughter back and I had better not see your face again. Or so help me," Isaac meekly hopped to his feet and ran to Victoria's wagon.

He got on his knees beside me "I let this happen. I am sorry. Paulette did not tell me what was going on. I should have asked. I will have Nicole tend to your wounds. We will be packing up as soon as Aurore awakens, I advise then that you leave. I have no problem with you, but you need to go for your own safety. I am so sorry." I nodded.

My surroundings were spinning. My brain was everywhere at once. "Is Aurore okay?" She got hurt trying to save me. I owed her my life.

"I think she will be fine. She just received a bump on the noggin." He grinned, trying to be happy through his tears. My eyes rolled in the back of my head, for the briefest of moments. That scared Bernard to death.

"Nicole!"

"No, I will be fine." Everything stopped spinning. I got to my feet and walked over to my savior. She winced and her eyes fluttered open.

"Dragon? You are alive!" She sat up straight and her arms flew around my neck.

"I am so sorry. I should have told you to leave sooner." she whimpered in my neck.

"It is not your fault. I am sorry that you got hurt because of me." She rubbed her head.

"I will be fine. Maybe we will meet again someday." Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I hope so." I nuzzled my snout against her, then spread my wings and flew away."


	4. Chapter 4

**You know how people have theories on how mermaids grow and stuff; well I have the same theories on Dragons. I think that they hit *puberty* around 200 (if they grew to be that old), so it would make sense why Dragon was so much smaller than he is now.**

**Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers. Keep it up!**

**This is basically a filler chapter. I needed to update and resolve a little tiff, and this is the product of that.**

* * *

"Oh, Dragon. I am so sorry. Why did not you tell me sooner?" Jane asked sympathetically.

"I saw no reason to, it is all in the past."

"Did you ever find out what happened to her?"

Dragon heaved a huge sigh. "No. I wish I did. But obviously, she's dead now. That was nearly 160 years ago."

"Can I tell Jester this?"

"No!"

Jane was confused. "Why not? It would help him understand why you were so very rude to him. Which by the way you **ARE** going to apologize for."

"Because he does not need to know my past. All he needs to know is that I dislike gypsies."

"But, Dragon- Aurore was a gypsy."

He shook his head fervently. "No, she was different. She was my friend. She got stuck in a bad life, one that she did not deserve."

"Dragon." She sighed and patted his neck before standing. "You are going to go tell Jester you are sorry and you are also going to tell him why. That is final." She plodded off to her room.

"You sound an awful lot like your mother. You cannot make me," he muttered.

"And you do not sound like you are getting up to apologize!" she called over her shoulder.

He rolled his eyes, but stood anyway. That is only one of the things he loves about Jane. She is just as stubborn as he is.

* * *

He lumbered over to Jesters door and tapped on it with his claw.

"What?" Jester shouted angrily.

"Did you lose your hat jingler?"

Jester could not chuckle on the inside, but tried to keep his demeanor. "Off with you Dragon. I do not want to hear any more of your insults."

"Am I insulting right now?"

Jester groaned. "No." Dragon could tell that Jester was not in the mood for jesting.

"I am sor-"

"You are what?" Jester opened his shutters and leaned against the frame of his window, smugly, knowing what was coming.

"You know, sorry."

"What have you got against them? I was raised by gypsies for seven years of my life and I turned out alright."

"My reasons are my own. And you are one of the exceptions. I have only known three exceptions."

"Why did not you tell me that you knew some? Yes, I know there are horrible gypsies out there, the ones that give my background a bad name, but I took it as a hit against my family. I am sorry for my assumptions."

"Thank you."

"What did they do to you?"

Dragon did not want to disappoint Jane. He told Jester everything.

"Good grief Dragon. You should have told me earlier, especially since it is past midnight." Jester and Dragon both laughed, probably out of exhaustion, because it was not even that funny.

"When are they coming?"

"Tomorrow. Well, now, later today. That should give you enough time to run away Dragon."

"Ha! You think I run away from teeny short lives? I am a Dragon!"

"No, really Dragon? I thought you were a moth." Jester joked sarcastically.

"I like you Bell-boy. You are definitely an exception."

Jester did a little bow. "I take that as a compliment."

Dragon lifted off the ground and flew off to his cave.

* * *

At breakfast in the kitchen the next morning, Jane picked at her porridge. Every once in a while between yawns, she would try to shovel a bite in her mouth. This time she could not hold her head up any longer. Her face fell directly into the mushy globs.

"Jane? JANE!" Smithy yelled, grabbing her head out of the breakfast ration. Jane's eyes flew wide open and porridge dripped from her face and hair. She coughed and desperately tried to wipe it off.

Smithy, Jester and Rake burst into fits of uncontrolled laughter. Pepper peeked over her shoulder, looking away from her boiling masterpiece. She saw Jane's face and immediately grabbed a clean towel. She rushed over to her friend's side and helped her wipe her face clean. The boys were nearly falling out of their chairs from laughing so hard.

"Shame on all of you!" They immediately stopped.

"What?" Jester asked, still half laughing.

"You could have tried to help." She pointed out obviously.

"But I did! I pulled her head out of her porridge." Smithy said as he tried to keep in a giggle.

"It is alright Pepper. I would have laughed as well. I am just exhausted. Dragon and I had a late night last night."

Pepper raised an eyebrow at her with a coy smile. Rake made a coughing noise.

Jane put two and two together. "Not like that! He and I just talked."

"We did as well." Jester said cheerily.

"You sound in high spirits this morning Jester." Smithy pointed out.

"I am. A certain green lizard paid me with an apology. Thank you Jane."

"What did I do?"

"Oh come on. You honestly think that Dragon would have apologized on his own?"

"Well, yes. He does not have that huge of an ego."

"But you were the main reason and admit it, he would not have apologized if it were not for you."

"If he apologized to you last night, then why are not you falling into your breakfast?"

"I, unlike you, do not have a big lizard keeping me up late all the time, so when I miss some sleep it does not bother me as much."

"Ha. Ha." The conversation was interrupted by a trumpet fanfare.

Jester and Jane leaped out of their seats. "The gypsies are here!"

* * *

**Ok! Now, we get into the big story. Review and it may help me to update faster… ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

The small group of people flocked outside, except Pepper who claimed her soup was going to burn. Thump after thump, step after step, they ran to the gates. The King and his brood were already there, waiting for their entertainers to arrive.

Twelve-year old Lavinia held her hands together and bounced up and down excitedly. Fourteen- year old Cuthbert stood silently beside his father. A heavily pregnant Queen Gwendoline had one arm hooked in her husbands while the other rubbed her swollen belly.

Jester's skin was the only thing keeping him from going everywhere and it was barely doing that. He was bouncing so much that his hat was making more racket than Dragon as he landed behind the group. Jane grabbed his hand and dragged him down to the solid earth. Jester immediately stopped and blushed. He gripped his friend's hand. Even though Jane had gotten Jester to calm down slightly, she did not let go. Dragon saw this and jealously enveloped him and he glared. He coughed loudly.

Everyone whirled around and stared at him.

"What?" They all turned back around. Jane did not however and let go of Jester's hand to walk over to her best friend.

"Dragon? You came?" Jane questioned suspiciously as she took a spot next to him.

"I thought I would be mature and give them a chance before I go making assumptions."

"Good for you. I think. What are you planning?" The ground started to rumble very quietly.

"Nothing. Am I not ever allowed to have good intentions around here?"

"It is not that-"

"They are here!" Caradoc announced. Sure enough, down the road, a huge colorful caravan was pulling its way closer to the castle gates. Everyone held their breath. The first wagon came to a halt. Puffs of dirt and dust blew up. The silence that hung in the air could nearly be cut with a knife. The driver of the first wagon leaped off his seat.

He bowed to King Caradoc and kissed Gwendoline's hand.

"I am Langley. Mighty pleased to be here your majesties." He was a goofy character, tall and skinny, but toned from acrobatics. He had wild blonde curly hair and large teeth that gleamed white when he smiled, which he never stopped doing. He had on plum breeches and a cream tunic that was tucked in.

He opened the door to his wagon. Dainty bare feet with a golden anklet around the left ankle appeared out of the door and onto the steps. Followed by the feet were legs hidden by layers of long, flowing green skirts. An airy white tunic was tucked into the top of the skirt and tied at the collarbone. A maroon sash was tied tightly around her waist. She was extremely tan, with golden curls. With lime green eyes that were soft and full of life. Once she was fully out of the wagon Dragon gasped.

"She is practically a spitting image of Aurore." He had lowered his head and whispered to Jane.

"Maybe they are related."

Dragon silenced. A knot formed in his throat and tightened with every step that she took.

The other wagons unloaded until there were about twenty people that were introducing themselves to Caradoc. The youngest looking about eight and the oldest about sixty.

"Thank you all for coming. Our castle-" Caradoc was giving them the welcoming speech. All were obviously paying attention except "Aurore." She stared at Dragon. Without being noticed she weaved her way through the crowd to Dragon.

"Hello, Dragon. I have heard so much about you."

"And you are?" Jane intruded folding her arms.

"Esme. I am the distant granddaughter of your friend Aurore." She said as calmly as she possibly could.

"See! I am very glad to meet you Esme." Jane bowed slightly, and properly. Dragon remained as silent as stone. The only difference between him and the castle walls was that he was blinking incessantly.

"*Cough* Nice to meet you."

"Maybe we could talk more together later at a better time?" Esme asked. "Alone?"

"Um, well, uhh, yeah." Dragon could not seem to gracefully speak. Esme had him so flustered.

Esme gave him a smirk and returned to her spot. King Caradoc finished his speech of welcome. Then Jester immediately burst in, shaking Langley's hand vigorously. He said asked something to Langley. Jane could not quite make out what they were saying. Dragon, of course knew exactly what was going on. Langley nodded. Jester's smile grew to ear to ear. Then Jester asked another question rather intently. Langley replied, placing a hand on Jester. Jester's expression fell and he started off to his room silently. Jane tried to stop him.

"What happened?" Jester shook his head silently and continued to walk.

"Jester!" She started after him.

Dragon put a claw on Jane's shoulder. He shook his large head. "Leave him."

"Why? What happened?" Jane looked up at Dragon with wide eyes.

"His parents are dead."


	6. Chapter 6

**Jane's mother died the year before this all happened. I am just too lazy to go into detail. ^_^ BTW thank you to the people that have been reviewing; it really makes me want to continue. If it seems a little spaced, I just felt it was crowded and I wanted it to be easy to read. **

* * *

The crowd moved inside to receive lodging from the chamberlain and King. The only people that were left were a shocked Jane and a tired Dragon.

"But, what? That is impossible!" Jane could not believe what she had just heard.

"No it is not. They _are_ **short**-lives." He let out a small chuckle.

"Dragon!" She lashed out. "At least have a little compassion!"

"I am!"

"No Dragon, you are not. Just because you are still going to live longer than everyone else, does not mean you have the right to poke fun. I watched good soldiers die-" Jane's voice cracked, "Why am I talking to you? What would you understand about death?"

Jane's face was on fire. Tears brimmed on her eyes, but she would not let them fall. She already did her crying at Adeline's funeral and she would not cry again in front of Dragon. She would not.

"Jane," He had to say something, he felt awful. He reached out a claw to wipe away her tears.

"Do NOT touch me!" She shoved his appendage away with a great amount of force. Jane did not even want to look at him. She ran off to her tower, slamming the door for the whole kingdom to hear.

Jane flopped on her bed. She twisted on to her back and stared at the ceiling. Jane wished she had been better to her mother. She knew that Adeline only did those things to help her. Now that she was gone, Jane felt an extreme regret. Jester and Dragon had been there for her, through the whole thing. They had never stopped comforting her. But when it was Dragons turn to comfort Jester, where was he? After checking her face in the mirror, looking for signs of puffy eyes and red blotches, she ran to Jester.

She was about to knock on his door, but from inside she heard a strange sound. She burst through the door. And there Jester was, sobbing on the edge of his bed. His blonde head was hung low, covered with his long slender hands. His hat was thrown close to the fire, about to be burned. He looked up shocked and ashamed. His face was wet and red. His eyes were blood shot and wide. Jane felt very awkward. She had never seen Jester cry before. Ever. Not even when he broke his arm last summer, or when she had gone to war.

"Oh sorry. I was just- sorry." She fumbled over the right words. Instead of making more of a fool of herself, she reached for the door.

"No Jane. Please stay." Jester croaked.

"Are you sure?"

"I would never deny an offer to sit by you, Lady Jane." He patted on the spot next to him on the bed.

Jane blushed and nodded. But before she took her seat, she reached by the fire. She pinched the hat by the end. Acting like it was almost sacred. She sat down on the soft bed, now clutching the hat in her lap. She ran her fingers through his surprisingly silky hair.

"I almost forgot what you looked like with it off." She giggled.

Jester choked. "Jane. Why did they have to die?" He stared deep into her eyes, almost touching Jane's soul with the amount of passion flooding from them.

"I do not know."

"They did not deserve it."

"Nobody deserves death Jester. It just happens. Then when it does, we grieve and continue to live our lives. No one ever truly gets over the death of someone close. But if you let it affect your life too much, that is no way to honor the life of the person who died."

Jesters jaw dropped slightly. "Where did you get these words of wisdom?"

"From you!"

"Oh yes. I knew that." Jester chuckled a little but then turned back to stone. "I feel awful. I never really knew my family, and now I never will."

"I hate to see you like this." Jane leaned over and hugged him. As she slowly pulled away, he moved his face a little closer to hers. Instead of accepting, she shoved his hat back on to Jesters head. She abruptly got up from the bed.

"I must go." She pulled on the handle and slinked out the door. She shut it quietly and let it support her body. _I love him… then why do I have this feeling that I am betraying someone?_

* * *

Dragon twisted and turned. He flopped onto his back, then his side and then his belly. He was deep in thought. He had this pit of regret burning a hole deep inside. He did not mean for this all to happen. And now he was slowly losing the person closest to him.

"I have to change this." He said aloud to Squeaky. He stroked the wall beside him and sketched a heart beside one of his many drawings of a knight in shining armor. He lumbered out into the bright sunlight, looking over his ledge he spread his wings and took off. Instead of taking his usual route to the castle, he stopped on the edge of the forest. There, the caravans stood. Esme emerged from the brush carrying a bundle of sticks. She stopped suddenly when her eyes met with Dragons. She let the sticks fall to the ground.

"Dragon! Hello. Did you want to talk now?"

"Yes. Is this a good spot?"

"No, come with me." She led him to the small clearing where Jane had discovered Dragons golden throat.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Dragon asked clearing his throat.

"Nothing. You came to me."

"Oh. Yes. Do you know anyway I could be turned human?"

Esme's eyes widened. "Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"I made a huge mistake. I turned the person closest to me against me."

"What happened?" Dragon recalled the events of the morning to her.

"And you think turning yourself human will fix that?"

Dragon nodded. "I cannot be with her when I am a Dragon. It just would not work."

"Ah. This is not just a matter of change. It is a matter of love. You love her."

"Yes. I always have."

"And how do you know her heart does not belong to another?"

"I do not. But I shall try." Dragon stammered. Esme gave him a loving grin.

She reached up to his snout and gave it a pat. "Dragon, I know someone that has the power to grant your wish, but she will demand payment."

"Anything."

"Are you sure? Absolutely anything. Because she might demand something awful, and I do not want you in the same position that you were in with my great grandmother."

"Anything. I would die for her." Esme opened her mouth to speak again, but was stopped.

A young woman stepped into the clearing. "Esme, are you trying to persuade him otherwise?" The woman gave her a devilish smile. Esme glared back. "It seems he cannot be stopped." She reached out her hand for Dragon. Dragon offered her his claw. She shook it vigorously.

"I am Vanessa. It will be a pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

Dragon was nervous. And he does not fly well when he is nervous. He knocked against air currents and clouds. What was he going to say? Vanessa had told him exactly what to do, but not what to say. How do you say good-bye to your best friend that will not even look at you? He landed awkwardly on the battlements outside Jane's windeye. He decided to do it fast and blunt. That was the only way. He tapped on her shutters.

"What?" She called from inside.

"Um, I just wanted to say I was sorry. And good-bye. The Brethren awaits." He turned away and took off.

"Wait, what?" Jane could the flap of his wings. She burst open her shutters. All she saw was dragons silhouette growing smaller in the distance.

"DRAGON!" She felt weak, cold and empty. "No…" She hit her shutters and let the tears flow.

* * *

**Well, there you are. Who is Vanessa? What does she want from Dragon? Did Dragon really leave, for good? Questions, comments, reviews are all beautiful. And you will receive a cookie for your efforts. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel rather proud. I finished two chapters within a week. That makes me happy. I hope that this one is better than the last one, which I thought was a little rushed. Now the other story, I am almost done with the new chapter of that one. SO YAY! I feel very accomplished. XP Anyway, stop reading my rant, read the story. **

* * *

Dragon looked back behind him. The castle seemed far enough back now. He looped around and headed back to the forest. Vanessa was sitting on the ground cross-legged, reading a book. He landed on the ground like a sparrow. She slammed it and bolted from the ground.

"Dragon! Well, how did it go?" She cocked her head to the side questioningly.

"She did not even come out to see me go." He gave her a tiny glare. "I have never lied to her before."

"Oh, well. There is a first time for everything. It is going to be worth it. Believe me." She smiled. Dragon furrowed his brow at her. She seemed to shrug it off.

She grabbed his snout and hugged it. "Are you ready?"

He nodded, lifting her off of the ground.

She hopped off. "Excellent."

* * *

"Jester! Jester!" Jane banged and banged on his door but got no response. Rake passed by pushing his barrow of freshly picked mushrooms.

"Jane? What are you doing?" He looked at her oddly.

"Nothing Rake. Where is Jester?"

"At the table, it is time for the evening meal service."

"Oh. Why are you not there?"

"Pepper needed some more mushrooms for the Courts dinner." He said pointing to the barrow.

"Oh."

"Come on. We do not want to be late."

The two friends got to the table and took their seats. Smithy and Jane on one side and Rake and Jester on the other. Jane chose that seat because she wanted to avoid any awkwardness with Jester. Pepper placed in front of them, a fabulous tray of fish with lemon butter sauce.

"Looks delicious Pepper." He looked at the dish, practically drooling.

"Thank you, Smithy." She sighed placing her hands on her hips. "Dig in."

And did they. Everyone grabbed a hearty helping, except for Jane.

Smithy paused from stuffing his face and placed a hand on Jane's shoulder. "Jane, are you all right? You seem ill."

"I am fine." Smithy gave her a persistent look. Jane sighed. "No. I am not all right. Dragon…" She stopped.

"Dragon what?" Rake asked before shoveling another bite of fish in.

"He left." Rake choked on his fish before swallowing and Smithy's eyes grew to the size of the plates. And Jester dropped his fork.

"Why on Earth did he do that?" He asked bending down, reaching for his utensil.

"I do not know." She let her head drop into her hands. "It may have been because I yelled at him earlier." She said, her voice cracking.

"Now, Jane. You know that probably is not true." Smithy leaned over to look into her eyes. "You have both argued before. Many times before." He chuckled. Instead of receiving laughter, he got two piercing glares. He bought his hands up in surrender.

"Do not be mad at him. He is right. I have not been a true friend to him lately. And I need to suffer the consequences." Jane jumped in at Smithy's defense. "He is gone," She reached for the last piece of fish. "And there is nothing I can do about it." The table remained silent.

Then a voice cut in, shouting. "Jane!" It was Gunther. "Jane! You need to get out here!" Jane pushed her hands against the dinner table and ran to the driveway. When she got there, her stomach dropped to her toes and she froze. Standing there pointing a sword at Gunther, was the most handsome man Jane ever saw.

He had strawberry blonde hair that almost fell into his eyes. With his free hand, he pushed it out of his face, revealing the shining mint green eyes underneath. His chin was slightly pointed with a button-curved nose. He was a little bit taller than Gunther, and built a little stronger. He wore an puffy white, long sleeved tunic, with a brown vest over it. He also wore brown breeches that were secured with a black sash. And dull, black, shin-high boots. He had no possessions, except a satchel that was on one shoulder that went across his chest.

"Jane!" Gunther called. Jane shook her head, and moved forward. The stranger sheathed his sword and offered his hand.

"I am honored." Jane reached out her hand and the boy grabbed it firmly. Then, bringing it up to his lips, he kissed it softly. Jane blushed furiously and smiled wide. The boy started to slowly pull up, never taking his eyes off Jane's. Gunther coughed loudly, breaking the sweet moment. Jane blinked a few times.

"Right. Um, sir what is your business here?" She straightened her back, trying to look taller.

"I have come to ask for employment in your castle." he smiled and bowed.

"Sorry to break it to you, but you cannot enter just because you want to. And he threatened me, Jane." Gunther looked the boy over again, trying to look disgusted. But reality was, he was a bit jealous. He turned to Jane, looking at her curiously.

"Really? Sorry, but Sir Gunther is right. You cannot enter unless you have the proper papers."

"Oh right right right. Forgot. Sorry." He reached into the satchel and pulled out his papers.

Gunther snatched them away. "You are from… Dulcemia?"

Jane was reading over his shoulder. "Yes Gunther. Dulcemia. We have a peace treaty with them. They are one of our neighboring kingdoms." She took the papers away. "Your name is…" she paused scanning the paper.

"Tristan." He announced happily.

"Tristan. Well Tristan, let me escort you to the throne room, where you can meet the King."

Jane turned and started to walk away, with Tristan close on her heels. They entered the throne room, side by side. "Your Majesty." Jane said bowing. And Tristan followed suit.

"Ah Jane. What is it?"

"We have a job applicant Majesty."

"Really? Well, come forward lad." Caradoc motioned towards himself.

"Does he have any papers Jane?"

"Yes Sir." She walked up the side steps and handed them over.

"Tristan is it?"

"Yes Milord."

"Yes. What are your skills Tristan?"

"I work quite well with animals, if you are in need of a stable boy. I work well with food, if you need help in the kitchen. But I will be ready for any task you need me for, if you will have me sire."

"You seem like a good boy and quite loyal. I would be honored if you would join my service."

"You are too gracious Majesty."

"Jane, show him around the castle and get him familiar with the rest of the staff. Especially Smithy. Tristan here will be taking over Smithy's extra work as stable boy."

"Yes your Highness." She turned to Tristan. "Shall we go then?" He nodded.

After showing him the castle and giving him a basic tour, Jane brought him to the dinner table.

"I am back everyone." Jane announced as she approached the table, Tristan right beside her.

They all looked up from their plates. Pepper had joined them, after having served the court.

"Jane, there you are." Jester said excitedly. "Who is this?" He nodded his head towards Tristan.

"Everyone, this is Tristan." She looked at him and back at the table. "King Caradoc has assigned him the duty of the new stable boy."

"Really? That is fantastic." Smithy leapt from his seat and shook Tristan's hand vigorously. "I am Smithy, the Castle Blacksmith and former Stable boy."

"Nice to meet you."

The rest of the staff introduced themselves and their job in the castle.

"I am honored to become part of your little, family it seems." He joked.

Jane sat down and asked Pepper for some more fish, because she never did finish hers.

"Of course Jane." She got up to go down to the kitchen, but stopped. "Oh Tristan? Would you like anything?"

"Yes, please. If it is not too much trouble." Tristan said as he sat down by Rake.

"Trouble? Oh no. You are one of us now and you will be served like everyone else. I will be right back with a new tray of fish and more roast vegetables." She said winking. And then she disappeared.

"So Tristan, what did you do in Dulcemia?" Rake asked, still red from blushing.

"I was a sailor. I was born into a poor family, and when I was still a baby, my parents died. I was raised by the local merchant and he had me work for him in return." He shrugged. "Little did he know that I enjoyed it. I got to go everywhere. Egypt, Pakistan, even China."

The table was full of "ooh's" and "ahh's", as Tristan told fantastic stories about his adventures.

"That night, a stowaway snuck aboard. He brought his pet goat along with him. The goat snuck around in the middle of the night and went into our cabin. It leapt into bed with the merchant. When he woke up, the goat was nose to nose with him." He laughed heartily. The table erupted in a roar of laughter.

"Now, now. Enough about me, I want to learn about you all."

"Well, I come from a family of gypsies, who I found out died recently." Jester said solemnly.

"Oh. I am so sorry, Jester." Tristan said sincerely.

"Do not worry about it. I never really knew them, they left me here when I was seven and I have lived here ever since."

"Fascinating."

"Frankly, I do not think that any of our lives are as exciting as yours." Smithy said chuckling. "Except maybe Jane's."

Jane blushed. "Oh quiet Smithy." She punched him playfully.

"Really?" Tristan put his elbows on the table and placed his head in his hands, pretending to be very interested.

"I am just a knight. Nothing exciting."

"Nothing exciting? I have always wanted to be a knight." He took his out of his hands. "Not only are you a knight, but you are a _girl_ knight. Very rare, I hear." The table laughed again.

"Well, what did you think she was, a squirrel?" Smithy teased. The group laughed until their sides hurt. "She also has a Dragon, as a best friend."

"A dragon?" Tristan got serious.

"Yes, but he left earlier this evening."

"Oh. That is sad, I would have loved to meet him."

"You want to meet dragon?" Rake joked. The group started to laugh again. This carried on deep into the knight. Everyone was telling stories, and joking. Jane had never been happier. But she realized something. She had not thought of Dragon, until he was mentioned briefly earlier. She had forgotten him.

* * *

**Whew! Who is this new stranger? Any guesses? Turns out Dragon didn't leave, but where is he now? O_o As always, reviews are a thing of beauty and I am very grateful for them. Love you dearies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well. I think we all know who Tristan is. Phooey. XP So much for an amazing cliffie. lol. Oh well. The story must go on! But before it does, I'd like to thank all my reviewers. Especially, mnmennth, who has been awesome! XD**

* * *

Jane went to bed that night, her stomach sloshing with wine and butterflies. She had never felt that way about a boy before. Not even Jester. She loved Jester dearly, but the feeling she got when Tristan looked her in the eyes, was indescribable. He was sweet, charming, funny, and adventurous. _Just like Dragon._

She sighed. He too, has a soft sweet side, rarely seen by others. He could be rather charming. And even though she hated to admit it, he was very funny. And adventurous did not even begin to cover it. _Oh Dragon, why did you have to go? I am sorry. So so sorry. _Tears clouded her vision. She slammed them shut, biting her lower lip.

She felt as if the weight of the world came crashing down on her. It suddenly came over her that; he was in fact, gone. And possibly, gone for good. And it was her fault. She had driven him away with her wretched yelling. How dare she yell at him about death? He was in the war, fighting right along side her. He knew what death felt like. How could he not? She deserved this. All of it. She deserved him leaving her without a second glance. She did not stop thinking of herself even for a moment to realize that he was leaving her.

God, how selfish she was. That thought washed over her like a wave. She was selfish. She finally realized it. All throughout their friendship, it was about her. She had promised him from the moment she met him, that she would help him. Did she truly? A few runes, here and there. But never did she spend whole days studying with him, like he had. He was there at every test, reprimand and Gunther beating there was. He was there throughout her ceremony, no matter how much it bored him. He sacrificed so much for her. And when he needed her, she was not there. It was then that she made a silent promise to herself.

_If he ever does come back, I will be there for him. Through it all. Even if it kills me. I owe my life and everything I owe to him. I will not abandon you again. Not ever._ She let out a small, childlike whimper and let one tear fall.

* * *

Jester was sick. He had quite a bit too much wine and too many strawberry tarts. He had to keep his mouth busy during dinner. He had not gotten a word in for even a second. There was no way he could compete with this new guy. It was obvious Jane liked him. _Who would not?_ Every time he said something, she would laugh, whether it was funny or not. She stared at him the whole night, with that loving look. Jane did that with him too, (or so said Pepper), but not to the degree that she did with Tristan. _I have no chance._ He turned to the wall and brought the covers close to his head.

* * *

The last rooster crowed. His shrill cry echoed through the castle. Jane was already up and going, along with the rest of the castle staff, all except Tristan. They had all decided to give Tristan a break. It was his first day after all. _But the last rooster crow? That is a bit ridiculous_. Jester thought, while his student stumbled over her English lesson.

"Oh Jester! I do not get this at all!" Lavinia whined, throwing her hands up. She fell back in her chair with a look of despair painted on her face.

"It is alright Princess. Why do not we take a break? Then come back to tackle it again with fresh eyes." Lavinia smiled ear to ear. "That is a fantastic idea!" She leapt from her chair and ran out the door. Lavinia had taken a fancy to a boy in the Village, and whenever she had free time, she would be with him.

Jester laughed to himself as he exited Lavinia's study room. He made his way down to the practice yard where Jane was murdering the dummy. He had gotten rather old and worn, slits and cuts all over, stuffing seeping out. Smithy was working hard in his forge, beating a piece of iron. Sweat dripped form both their brows. Jane was getting beaten up badly. She was slow on her feet, and hardly dodged.

"Jane!" Jester called. "Is Tristan up yet?"

"No!" Jane grunted.

"You do not think that is a bit ridiculous?"

"Yes!" She swung her sword and hit the dummy smack in the head. A large rip caused the dummy's head to fall to the ground. "Smithy!" Smithy looked up. "The head fell off again!" Smithy rolled his eyes and started to beat the iron again. Jane laughed and looked back at Jester. He stared at her with his arms crossed.

"What?"

"Are you going to do anything about it?"

"Why me?"

"The King made him your responsibility, did he not? Otherwise I would gladly do it for you."

"Fine!" Jane shouted exasperated. She placed her sword back in its hold and started off towards Tristan's room.

Tristan lazily opened his eyes. _Holy… Why is it so bright? _He opened his mouth wide to yawn. _It is STILL very hot in here. _He had put out he fire in the middle of the night because it got so hot. But even then, it was still horribly uncomfortable. So in the night he had taken off his night tunic. _Yet, it is still hot. _He thought to himself. He pushed the covers down to his waist and felt a breeze flow over his back. He turned over and sat up. He raised his arms up to stretch and…

"Come on sleepy head!" Jane yelled as she burst through the door.

Tristan let out a sharp yell, which surprised Jane making her scream. Jane caught a glimpse of his bare chest and immediately closed her eyes. Jane's face turned as red as her hair. She brought her hand up to her cheek and turned away.

"Oh! Oh, I am sorry. Um…" She coughed awkwardly. "Time to get up." She shut the door behind her and ran down the hall. Jane had never EVER meant for that to happen. But she did not seem to mind either. He _was _very muscular and hastily walked down the hall, trying to push the image from her mind. But no matter how hard she tried, it would not go. She kept her head low and pushed her long hair out of her face. She was practically running when she made it down to the yard. Smithy was still working and Jester was hovering above the ground in one of the swings.

"Jane!" Smithy called pausing from work. "Is Tristan coming down?"

"I think so!" She called back, her voice cracking. She took her sword out the holding rack and positioned herself for battle.

Jester stared at her. _What is her problem?_ "What do you mean you think?"

"I do not know! Why does it matter to you two so much?"

"He has a job to do Jane. And if he does not get down here, I will have to do it." Smithy reasoned.

"Right. Of course." She began. _An attack from below and attack across the stomach. Avoid the sword. Jump now._

"Good morning all!" Tristan said as he strolled out into the yard. Jane missed his greeting while avoiding the blow.

"Morning? You sure about that Tristan?" Smithy joked, but still sounding serious. Jane's heart froze and she stopped thinking for split second. She turned around to say hello. But before she could get the words out, the dummy's mace whipped her in the rear and she went flying to the ground.

Smithy and Jester let out a sympathetic groan. Tristan let out a small bark of laughter before restraining himself.

"Are you all right?" he asked. He offered his hand and hoisted her up. _He laughed. He laughed at me…_ Jane's stomach twisted into a tight knot. _But he helped me up… _He smiled at her, revealing all his teeth. Jane felt the knot release and turn to mush. Then she realized she still was holding his hand. Jester stared at them. He had seen this before, but it hurt so much more this time. She immediately released it and backed away, acting like it was diseased. Jester smiled, feeling very relieved. She brushed off her skirt and shirt.

"Yes. I am fine." She said looking down, not wanting for their eyes to meet.

"That dummy certainly gave you a beating." He teased, still holding that roguish grin. But Jane took it very literally.

"No!" She snapped. She glared straight into his eyes. "I just… eh- lost my focus." Then she saw his reaction. His eyes softened and his face fell.

"Oh, sorry Jane. I did not mean to, sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck and brought it down to his side before walking over to the forge.

Jane looked over at Smithy and Jester. They looked, frightened. _Champion, Jane. Job well done. _She dropped her sword, letting it clatter to the ground. She huffed off to her room, her knees practically locked and arms stiff.

Jester hopped off the swing and put away Jane's sword. He took a look at the dummy. He was in a sad, pitiful condition. Jester grabbed the dummy's sword arm. As soon as he touched it, it went falling to the ground.

"I think we need a new dummy." Jester said to Smithy holding the arm in the air.

"I know. And now I will have time to build it, now that Tristan's here." Smithy gave him a manly pat on the back. Tristan gave him a weak smile.

"So, what do you need me to do?"

Keeping his hand on Tristan's back, Smithy led him to the stables. "First, the animals need to know that they can trust you. Now this will take quite a long time, but now is as good as time as ever." He let go of Tristan and brought his hand up to one of the horses. "This is Cleaver. She is my personal favorite. She is the most reliable for any of the knights, very sturdy on her feet. She needs special attention. She expects it." He said while giving her a pat.

Tristan raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you a merchant or a blacksmith?" Smithy shook his head. "Because it sounds like you are trying to sell the horse, instead of introducing it."

Smithy let out a kind of scoff and laugh, at the same time. "I am serious. These are the King's animals, not mine. So if you make a mistake, he **will **hear of it." Smithy gave Tristan a warning look.

"All right. No joking around here then." Tristan brought his arms up in surrender.

"It is not that,"

"_Joke_."

"Of course." Smithy forced out a chuckle. "I have work to do. That dummy needs some repairs." Smithy left the stables and went into the practice yard. He hoisted the dummy over his shoulder with a grunt, and carried it to the forge. Jester swung his legs forward and backward, gaining velocity and speed.

Tristan turned toward the large horse. "All right then." He suddenly brought his hand down on Cleaver's neck, giving her a hard slap. Cleaver's eyes flashed white and rolled in the back of her head. She gave a shrill whinny as she reared high. She hit Tristan in the process, knocking him straight to the ground. She thrashed her hooves violently in the air, busting the gate wide open. She took her opportunity to get out and sped through the driveway and out of the castle.

Thudjingle. Thudjingle. Jester and Smithy appeared in the doorway like magic.

"Bloody-" Smithy smacked his forehead with his padded glove.

Jester kneeled on the ground in front of the stable. "Speaking of blood…" Smithy's eyes shifted quickly to Jester. There Tristan was, sprawled out on the ground, bleeding slightly from the head.

"Tristan!" Jester shook him as hard as he could. "Tristan, COME ON!"

Tristan's eyelids fluttered slightly as he woke. With his eyes fully open, he let out an audible groan and reached for his head.

"Can you sit up?"

"Yeah…" He put his hands into the filthy ground and pushed up. Everything was spinning in different directions. He sat up against the stable door and groaned again.

Smithy kneeled down with them, his face burning with anger. He leaned in so close to Tristan's face, he could practically smell the blood seeping out of a small gash.

"What. Happened."

Tristan's eyes flew open and he backed away slightly. Realizing he was cornered, he stopped and his mouth dropped. Closed and dropped again.

"I, uh. The horse, she- er." He gulped loudly. "I gave her a pat, and she freaked."

Smithy shook his head. "You probably scared the daylights out of her, that is why she ran." He sighed angrily. "You need to tell the King. I will not be responsible for this." Smithy stormed out of the barn into the forge.

Jester stood up. "He is right you know. King Caradoc will _not_ be happy."

Tristan tried to stand up and reached for Jester's hand. Jester hoisted him up, nearly landing on the ground in the process.

"You know, Jingle boy, those are the first few words we have really exchanged since I got here." He gave him a small smirk. "Come with me? I do not want to chance falling in front of the King." Jester nodded slowly. They started to walk slowly to the throne room, Tristan far ahead and Jester behind with his head low. Jester thought he was going insane. Jingle boy? _Nobody ever calls me that except… _Jester looked up at Tristan with wide eyes. _It is probably only a coincidence. Oh now I remember. Jane told Tristan about all the silly nicknames Dragon gave us all. I am going insane…_

They arrived in the throne room. King Caradoc sat straight up, letting his head fall, then whipping it up again. Then letting it fall, then up.

"Sire…?" Caradoc snorted and coughed.

"Ah, Tristan. My newest subject. What can I do for you my boy?"

"Well, hmph." Tristan froze.

"How are things in the stables? Everything running smoothly?"

Jester stepped in. "See that is our problem Majesty. Not everything is running smoothly." He shrugged and tried to loosen up. "Tristan accidentally spooked one of the horses and she ran off."

"What?" Caradoc jumped from his seat.

"I am sorry, your highness. The fault is all mine."

"I am disappointed in you. Exceedingly so. A careless mistake like that, will not be brushed away with an apology. Especially because it is your first day." He sat back down, looking very intimidating. "You will be punished. One of those being you will track down the missing horse, return it, and properly bathe it. Then, once you are through, you will perform your normal duties as stable boy. "

"Oh yes. You are too gracious Majesty."

"I know. That is why this will not be forgotten. Another mistake like that, and you will be relieved of your duties."

"Yes sir."

"You both may go." Caradoc waved his hand. Jester and Tristan bowed deeply and practically ran out the door.

Tristan heaved a sigh of relief. "That was lucky, huh?" He laughed.

"Yes, well. I need to be going back to my duties." Jester turned and went back to the study hall.

Tristan sat on the edge of the fountain and let his head drop into his hands.

He inhaled sharply as pain shot through his skull. He rubbed the growing lump on his head and looked behind him at Jane's tower.

_The things I go through for that girl…_

* * *

**Tristan got in trouble, nah nah nah nah nah nah. "sings in taunting voice" XP Jk. And Jane got a little more than she had planned for. ^_^ As always, I love to hear from you guys.. So fire away. not literally. I don't take flames very well…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello ladies and germs! It has been such a long time and I send my sincerest apologies for that. I started school, had two computer crashes, and have had hardly any time to breathe. I don't really get to do anything I really love anymore. I used to read, all the time. I used to write for myself and not to please stupid horrible teachers, but I don't really get to anymore. **

**But that WILL change. Updates will be more timely and regular. Hopefully. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers for their patience! I love you all!**

**Especially to mnmennth (my constructive criticizer and avid advice giver), Stor-E-Phool (my mushroom sister and for making me feel missed) Pickyfreakinteenagers1111 (for our lovely cartoon debates) and Wolfchild87 (for her sneaky humor). :D **

* * *

"Smithy!" Tristan called as he staggered into the yard. He placed his hands on the counter of the forge and leaned forward. "I need a horse, to track down the other horse." He gave Smithy a lopsided grin. Smithy prodded at the fire one final time, before bringing a new piece of steel to the anvil.

Smithy lifted his head at him. "I am not the one to come to, am I? Stable boy." He started to beat the steel flat, but not too flat, just flat enough for a new sword.

"Ah ha. See, you _are_ learning to joke." He widened his grin. Smithy stopped.

"Why cannot you get it?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Uh, well. I do not know which one would be the one for the job. You never did finish introducing them to me." Tristan winked.

Smithy sighed. "Come on." He went into the barn and led Tristan to a stable. A thick muscled coal black horse nickered in a friendly greeting. "This is Smoke." Smithy held his hand up cautiously. Smoke gave him a sniff. Smithy lightly stroked his muzzle.

"See? That is the proper way to greet a horse."

"Right. I knew that, it is just I thought Cleaver knew I was there. She could have expected the pat."

"Just do not pat, stroke or touch them until they acknowledge that you are there."

"All right."

"Now Smoke here,"

"Smoke?" Tristan let out a low snicker.

"What about it?"

"It is just, kind of…"

"Simple? Yes, we know. Dragon named him when we first got him. He was the only horse that was not terrified by the presence of a dragon." Smithy chuckled slightly. "When he arrived, Dragon landed right beside us. He stayed calm, he did not rear, snort or anything. He stood still. Dragon told us he looked like smoke and it kind of caught on."

"So this Dragon fellow… do you miss him?" _One can only be curious.._

"Yeah. Actually I do. Sure it was a pain in the neck cleaning up after him. He was so reckless" He chuckled softly to himself. "But he was good friend." Smithy sighed and gave Smoke a final pat. "Now, about the other horses."

Smithy introduced them one by one and memories flooded Tristan's mind of each one. _That one was always scared, that one is named Chesty for a reason…_

"The tack and saddles are in the closet, along with the cleaning supplies." Smithy had his hands on his hips. "I guess that is it." He started to walk away.

Tristan lifted up a finger timidly. "Uh, Smithy?"

Smithy turned around. "What?"

"Er- Um." _Quick think of a reason he would need to show you how to saddle a horse. Ah_. "The tack and saddles are different from the ones we used on our horses in Dulcemia. Could you show me how yours works?"

"Right." Smithy was starting to get annoyed. Tristan was supposed to be giving him less work. Not more.

After the lesson on saddling, Smithy went back to the forge. Tristan turned to the saddled horse.

"Been a while, huh Smoke?" He chuckled before lifting a leg up, and gripping the saddle. He pushed down, and fell to the ground with a thud. "All right. Let us try this again." After falling many, many times. Tristan was on the horse. Then he overheard Jane's voice.

"Smithy, can you saddle Cleaver for me? I need to go on patrol."

"I am actually really busy right now, why do not you go see what Tristan is doing?"

"Oh yes. Forgot. Sorry Smithy." Jane marched into the barn. Then she saw something rather unusual. Tristan was facing towards her, while the horse was turned the opposite direction.

"Tristan?"

Tristan tried to look as regal as possible, keeping his dignity high. "*Cough* Yes, Jane?"

"Are you not supposed to be facing the other way?" Jane stifled a laugh, but snorted instead.

Tristan looked down, pretending to be completely oblivious to the situation. "I suppose." He jumped off the horse. He lifted his leg up and tried to mount again.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting on the horse." He acted like it was very obvious.

"You are doing it wrong."

"Am I? Well, how do _you_ do it?"

Jane snorted again. "Saddle Cleaver for me, and I will show you."

Tristan coughed again. "Yes well. See that might be a problem, seeing as though Cleaver is not here."

"All right, well how about Hazel?"

"Of course." Tristan properly tacked and saddled Hazel, feeling very pleased with himself.

"Pay attention, Tristan." Jane motioned for him to join her.

Jane placed her foot in the stirrup, pushed down while lifting her other leg above and around to the other side.

"_That_, is how you get on a horse."

Tristan did exactly as he saw Jane. He was on the Smoke, in the correct direction, on the first try.

"Bravo! Now, where are you off to Jane?"

"I have to go on patrol."

"Oh. Well, I was actually hoping you could help me find Cleaver. You would be roaming the forests and around town. It would be like patrol."

"I would like that very much Tristan."

He smiled, eyes glowing. His day was turning around.

They approached the border of the forest, an awkward silence hovered in the air between them.

"So..." Tristan started, looking for any words.

"So."

"So, your Dragon friend, when you say he left? Do you mean he _left_, or that he _left left_?"

"He left left. For good."

"Any particular reason?"

"I yelled at him."

Tristan scoffed. _Oh bat bladders. She blames herself... I never wanted that._ "You think **that **is why?" He laughed a little.

Jane gave him a look.

_Oh right. _"That is one sensitive Dragon."

"You have no idea." She smiled softly, then stared into nothingness before looking away from him in case he should see her eyes mist over.

"So tell me more. You were close yes?"

"Closer than anyone. He was more than my best friend, he was like a part of me."

"That is terribly sweet." He batted his eyes.

She pressed her lips together and pouted.

"We did everything together. I just do not know if I can live life without him."

"You seem to be living pretty well." _You want to know why Jane dear? It is because he is right next to you. God it burns how much I want to tell her I am here. Here for her, for her to love._

"It hurts so much..."

"You look alright. No blood." He grabbed her arm, pretending to be looking for injuries.

She giggled but solemnly shook her head. "I-"

"I understand. It is not the kind of hurt you can see. It is the kind that hurts even more. The kind we cannot see, unless we look hard."

"You are starting to sound like Jester." She nudged Hazel to go faster. Tristan did the same, keeping pace.

"Jingle boy? He is much too serious. Needs to learn to joke."

Jane looked away, trying to avoid eye contact. He would not let him see her cry. She looked down at the ground. She stopped suddenly and leaped off of Hazel. She crouched near the ground, examining it closely.

It took Tristan a moment to realize that she was gone. "Jane!" His voice slightly on the edge of panic.

"Over here! I found tracks! She went that way!" She cried pointing deeper into the forest.

"Well then! Tally ho!" He went off on a gallop. Jane smiled broadly and jumped back onto her horse. The tracks led to a clear meadow. In the center was Cleaver grazing away. Jane and Tristan came to a screeching halt. Tristan leaned over, close to Jane's ear.

"Shhh."

Jane pursed her lips at him. He grinned and nudged Smoke forward.

"Tristan! No! Allow me." She half screamed, half whispered. He stopped, right on the edge. She reached into her saddle bag and pulled out a tangle of rope. She turned to him with a crooked head. She gave him a grin, and fixed eyes with him. He returned the gaze. He wanted this gaze to last forever. He wanted to stare into her eyes forever. She winked, and then let out a loud, "Yah!" _Good things never last..._

Hazel took off on a gallop. Jane lowered herself against his body, gaining speed. Cleaver heard her cry, and was already running, but Jane had the head start. Jane was close behind, right where she wanted. Jane had previously looped the end, and was now twirling it high in the air above her head. She flicked her wrist and sent it flying right around Cleaver's neck. She tightened it, slowing Cleaver's speed to a halt. Jane of course, had done this many times before, and had become quite the expert. She welcomed the opportunity to show of her skills, especially in front of Tristan. She got off of Hazel, and cautiously walked over to Cleaver. Jane looked away from Cleaver and held out a hand. The wayward mare sniffed at it cautiously, then relaxed and snorted a greeting at Jane who rewarded her with a stroke on the muzzle.

Tristan trotted over to them and fumbled off of Smoke. "Well, that was truly amazing." He stood beside her, observing her work. He placed a congratulatory hand on her shoulder.

"It was simple really." Jane blushed.

"Simple? Maybe for an extraordinary knight, but for a simpleton like myself, that is an amazing feat."

"Simpleton? You are no simpleton. Far from it." She turned her face towards his, placing her hand on his. Tristan felt a sudden warmth spread through his body. That touch made him feel at peace. He wanted to pull her close and kiss her forever. He wanted to so badly it hurt. But his fears he suppressed to the back of his mind sprang forth. What would she do? Would she kiss him back or would she entirely reject him? He was so afraid of the latter.  
Jane never felt her heart do what it was doing now. She felt a lump in her throat and a knot in her belly. What was going on? Was he about to kiss her? Should she kiss him back? Oh she desperately wanted to. But would that be appropriate? What about Jester? Or was she entirely over-thinking it?

Tristan made up his mind. He could see the hesitance in her eyes. She would say something when she was ready. He knew Jane. She was presumptuous, and she would give away her heart too easily. But if she wanted something, she would let it be known. He wanted her to love him. He wanted her to love him so much that there would be no doubt. He backed away with an awkward cough.

"Um, we should er- be getting back now do not you think?" He climbed atop Smoke.

"Oh." Jane let out a sigh of relief. "I suppose we should. Pepper should have evening meal ready by now."

Tristan nodded solemnly. He still had hope. He would win her heart. _Hopefully..._

* * *

**Sorry about the abrupt ending there darling people. I kept trying to find a clever/suspenseful way to end it, but I just couldn't do it. It didn't fit the sappy, cheesy, romantic (if you can even call it that) mood of the chapter. So you are left with this. But don't worry it shouldn't be such a long wait between this one and the next one. It is Christmas break after all, and I have time to write. But as always, don't hold it against me if you do wait. Life is life. **

**So. I love you guys and hope you review. And I hope this year has been a great one! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello hello hello! I have returned from the land of people in school! Believe it or not, I have actually had this chapter written for a couple of months now, I just never got around to typing it. I am SO SORRY for the 6 month delay! :( I haven't abandoned you though! New chapters will start appearing again regularly.  
The whole story has been entirely refreshed with updates and edits and other what-nots. I've missed this place. We've grown quite a bit haven't we? :D  
Ah well. Anyway. On with chapter 10! **

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_ I had absolutely no idea that being a human would be so strange. And it is highly inconvenient. I cannot breathe fire, I cannot fly, and my senses are not as good as they used to be._

_ I used to be able to hear everything, and see twice as far. I could smell the pheromones that seeped off of Jester's body as he got close to Jane. Now I can only smell highly potent things, like my old dung pile, or Peppers cooking. _

_ Something has been better though, since I became a man. There is now more of a chance that Jane will be attracted to me. And now I can shamelessly flirt with her. Jane taught me about flirting when Rake and Pepper started courting. She called it "dropping subtle hints that you like them." I have seen Jane do it the the jingle boy and him to her. Maybe now I can try._

_ I do not have much time though. Vanessa said that the effects of the potion wear off in a full week. One week. One week is not enough time to get someone to fall in love with you. But! Not all hope is lost! Oh no, dear leather bound journal! For I am Dragon. And Dragons always win. That is the way the world works. Right?_

* * *

"Tristan retrieved the horse did he not?" Smithy had an edge on his voice, almost like doubt.

"Well, sort of. We both did." Jane picked at her evening meal.

"Both of you? Alone?" Jester too had an edge, but his was of anxiety.

"Yes. Alone." She drawled out the word. "I was to go on patrol, and he needed to find Cleaver. So we thought we would go together."

"I see." Jester pouted.

"Are you feeling alright Jester? You seem rather solemn." Smithy put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"More or less. I guess I am still in shock over my family."

"Your family?" Jane asked completely bewildered. The boys stared, mouths agape.

Jane's brain rewired. "Oh! Right! Sorry..." Jane kicked herself inwardly. How could she have done that? It had just slipped her mind. That was not like her though, especially not with Jester. How could she have been so insensitive?

"So, where is Tristan?" Jester asked smugly. He slanted his eyes into a glare. He knew that was why she had forgotten. She never acts like that. Tristan had changed her...

"That injury to his head was getting to him. He went to lie down."

"He sure does sleep a lot, no?" Rake questioned.

"Well, um..." Jane tried to defend him, but no words would come.

"Thank you Pepper for this delicious meal, but I am not feeling well, I too shall go lie down." Jester stated blandly. He stood and started back to his room. He kept his head low, trying to think only about each step. His feet suddenly stopped when they ran into a pair of chocolate brown boots. He raised his head and locked eyes with Tristan.

"Good evening Jester!" Tristan said enthusiastically.

"Good evening." He replied sternly. "I thought you had returned to bed."

"Ha, no. Hunger got the better of me." He rubbed his firmly sculpted belly.

"Well you had best hurry. There was little left." Tristan took off running to the kitchen.

_He is so odd. I actually worry for Jane's safety when she is around him. We know nothing about him except for those stories. Well, not for long... _

Jester made a swift turn and climbed the stairs to Tristan's room. Jester cautiously walked down the hall.

_I have no loyalty or trust with Tristan... _he thought, trying to justify what he was about to do. He should not be trying to rifle through another persons belongings. It was an invasion of privacy. But jealousy pushed him forward. He took quick glances around before pulling the latch and opening the door.

_Jingles! It is cold in here! _Jester found breeches, shirts, vests, and shoes, but nothing that would give him any insight to Tristan's life. He was about to give up hope and leave. He sat down on the unmade bed. He felt a lump and a sharp pain in his rear. He reached under and pulled out a leather bound journal.

_Hello... what is this? _He pulled out the ribbon and started reading.

* * *

"Well Tristan, I have never seen anyone eat my soup that quickly before."

Tristan hiccuped. "Oh well, it was delightful, I could not help myself."

Pepper giggled with a crimson blush.

"Sorry Smithy, about losing Cleaver earlier."

"Well you got her back and that is all that mattered."

"Jane here was a big help in her retrieval. Were you not?" Tristan gave her a wink.

"It was nothing really." Jane shuddered. Her heart was always racing around him.

"It was everything, thank you." He placed his hand on her forearm. Jane was positively going to die where she sat. This was all so fantastic. She would have to tell Dragon all about this later. She gasped out loud. Dragon...

"Jane is something wrong?" Tristan pulled away.

"I-"

"Jane!" Jester strode up to the table.

"Jester? What is it?"

"Ladies and gentleman!" Jester leaped out of his skin.

"Dear god! Langely!"

Langley grinned wide. "Your majesties and my family would like to invite you to a performance in the throne room!"

Pepper squealed. "Wonderful! Come on Rake!" The two stood, locked hands and followed close behind Langely. Smithy followed suit. Tristan stood and leaned in close to Jane's ear.

"Would you like an escort milady?" he breathed and looped his arm around hers.

"Jane. I- please. We need to talk." Jester gripped her other arm.

"Not now Jester." She ripped her arm from his grasp. She tilted her head back and held it high as Tristan led her away.

"Jane!"

She stopped. She sighed exasperated. _What am I doing? _"Go on, I will catch up." She gave Tristan a little nudge.

"But-"

"Go."

He solemnly trudged behind the group.

Jane folded her arms. "What is so important Jester?"

"Shh... Jane." He whispered. "Tristan is not who he says he is."

"What ever are you talking about?"

Jester gave her a sincere look of worry. "Jane, listen."

"Wait." Why would he care about who Tristan is? Rumors have been spreading that he loves me... which must mean... "Jester. Are you jealous of Tristan?"

"Jealous? Why on earth- Jane. I am being serious."

"As am I."

"Just listen to me!"

"No Jester!" She pointed a stern finger in his face. "There is nothing wrong with Tristan. He is a kind, sweet, honest person."

"Jane..."

"Jester... I understand that the loss is hard, but you do not need to persecute others because you are hurt."

Jester felt as if he had been slapped. "Wha-what are you even talking about?"

"Forget it Jester! I am going to the show." Jane stormed off to catch up with Tristan. Jester lingered behind, trying to make sense of what just happened. It made none.

"Jane!" He called but received no answer. Not even a glance.

* * *

**Awe. We now see a new side of Jester. Jealousy! I don't like it... :p  
Yes**. **I know what you're thinking. "She abandons us for half a year, and returns and gives us this short of a chapter? How dare she!" But haha. The next chapters will be much longer. I am just easing you back into the story slowly. :D  
Happiness can be achieved in three easy steps. 1)Read. 2)Review. *please?* 3)Receive virtual cookie. :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello once again darling people. Look at this, the update is sooner than last time. Although that's not saying much, :p but anyway, I give you chapter 11. I would like to thank someone who give me the push to keep this going. My lovely best friend Sydney. Without her and my readers, you wouldn't have this. So be grateful. ;) ****Thanks for the time and reviews. It truly means a lot ****:)**

* * *

The throne room was decorated to the extreme. Torches and candles sat in holders everywhere, lighting it in a heavenly glow. Yellow and purple streamers hung neatly from the ceiling in swirls. A new green curtain stood closed across the stage. Colors danced off the walls.

"My goodness, it has never looked so beautiful in here." Jane sighed dreamily.

"As do you." Tristan whispered, gazing into her eyes. Once again, Jane blushed and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. Tristan reached over and tucked another behind. Pepper giggled, causing Jane to burst into a snorting laugh. Tristan grinned and placed his other hand on her arm. The five took the row behind the Royal Court, leaving one seat open.

Langley took one sold leap up the steps and cart-wheeled to the middle of the stage, landing smoothly upright.

"Ladies and Sirs!" He spread his arms out over the crowd.

"Fair maidens and handsome nobleman!" His voice carried far.

"Your gracious majesties!" He brought them down to Caradoc and Gwendoline, causing the room to explode in applause. Langley waved his hands in signal to quiet down.

"We have brought you here tonight to witness a performance of the greats! We shall tell you a story of bravery!" He beat his fist against his chest. "Love!" He covered his heart with folded hands. "And loss!" He loosely placed a hand on his forehead. "Enough of my jabber, ladies and gentleman, The Fairy of Nutwood!"

The crowd clapped their hands and Langley exited. The candles were put out, the stage being the only thing lit. Esme entered, dressed in a flowing, layered, white strapless dress. Her hair was perched atop her head neatly adorned in fake pearls. Fake wings were strapped on her shoulders and she was barefoot. A perfect fairy. A man entered dressed in an all orange set of tights and overcoat.

"Madame, the moon-"

"What did Jester need to talk to you about?" Tristan hoarsely whispered.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Jane replied still staring at the stage.

"It was something, I heard you shouting."

"SHH!" Cuthbert put his finger to his lips. Tristan stuck his tongue out in reply. Jane giggled and punched him in the leg.

Pepper leaned in close to Jane. "Flirting are we?"

Jane nudged her with her elbow. "No..."

"Oh yes. Of course not."

The door suddenly creaked open and Jester scanned the room for an empty seat. The only one available... was the one next to Tristan. _Fabulous._ He plunged into his seat with a huff, arms crossed.

"You are late." Tristan said jokingly.

"Hush you."

"Wha-?"

"You heard me." Jester's eyes nearly shot through Tristan's soul. Langley popped up next to Jester's chair.

"Excuse me? Tristan, will you assist me in a matter most dire?"

"He will gladly do so." Gwendoline leaned back.

"Thank you your majesty. Come, you will be part of our verse competition."

"Me?"

"I can do it Langley." Jester started to stand. Langley pushed him back down.

"We do not want to be surpassed in skill Jester. Tristan, come along." Tristan looked at Jane for reassurance. She nodded. Begrudgingly, he followed.

Jester burned in a white hot fury. He hated him. Tristan was taking everything from him. His only love, his laughs, his profession, his best friend. He took it all with such ease and swiftness, Jester never saw it coming.

_Remember Jester, this is Dragon. Not "Tristan." You cannot go against a dragon. Wait. He is no dragon. Not anymore. He is but a mere man. You have never spoken up to him out of fear for being roasted. No fire now. Stupid Dragon._

_ "_How are things Dragon?" Vanessa stood beside Tristan and smiled slyly.

"So far so good. About the time limit..."

"What is done is done Dragon. You knew that getting into this."

"But, we have not even discussed payment."

"All in due time. The question now is, can the dragon rhyme?"

"Can I what?" Before she answered, Vanessa pushed him through the curtain. Tristan landed face flat on the stage on the right side of Langley. A tall boney girl stood on the other.

Langley stared at him strangely but continued. "Now, while those hungry feast on fantastic treats and those with swollen bladders seek relief, for those of you staying behind, we have a little diddy."

Tristan groggily got to his feet.

"Rosaline and Tristan will be partaking in our verse competition. They will build an entire rhyming poem on the spot. I shall provide them with the subject. Then they go on from there. Every two line must rhyme. The player with the most clever lines, wins. Now, keep in mind folks, neither participant is prepared. Purely a game of wit. Contestants, are you ready?"

Rosaline nodded and Tristan tried to speak.

"Let us start. The subject is, a simple man. Rosaline, begin."

Tristan's mind went into a state of panic. _I have no idea what I am doing up here. A man? What about the man? Oi..._

"There once was a man." Rosaline stated blandly.

_Ooo, that was clever. Okay. What rhymes with man? Can, fan, ban, tan... Tan! _

"Whose skin was rather tan."

"He owned no shiny armor."

"He was but a humble pig farmer." _Where did that come from?_

Rosaline furrowed her brow, but straightened and stood tall. "He owned a rusty pitchfork."

Tristan hunched over awkwardly. _Fork? A rhyme for fork? I am dead..._

"He kept his wine open with no cork."

Pepper whispered to Jester. "He is doing quite well for a beginner huh?" Jester glowered and sank lower in his chair.

"The pig he owned was round and fat."

"Nothing was to be done about that."

Langley intercepted. "Competition is getting a bit fierce huh? But! You will all have to wait. Until then, see how the fairy of nutwood flies!" Langley, Rosaline and Tristan suddenly dropped beneath the stage. Esme slid through the curtains from a great height. Underneath her dress was a harness and ropes. Behind stage a gypsy pulled her high. Esme danced in the air gracefully and landed softly.

Tristan landed in the dirt beneath with an oof. Rosaline and Langley on the other hand, landed on their feet.

"Tristan you were positively wonderful!" Rosaline exclaimed as she swiftly pulled him up.

"Indeed!" Langley vigorously shook Tristan's hand. "Was that your first time?"

"Actually yes."

"Excellent job!" Langley and Rosaline trotted through the dark the tunnel to the outdoor entrance and returned to the stage, Tristan to his seat.

Jane lowered her voice. "How did you do that disappearing trick?"

"Trap door."

"Yes. Right. For a moment I thought there was trouble." She took her hand off her sword.

"Oh, were you ready to protect me Lady knight? To brave certain danger to save me from the evil story tellers?" Jane grinned, then trained her eyes back to the stage.

"Well done." Commended Jester.

"Hmm?"

"Shh." Jester put his finger up.

"But, oh-" Tristan folded his arms to pout.

"So the fairy of nutwood saved her kingdom and lived happily ever after!"

The applause was absolutely deafening. Every person rose to their feet and clapped until their hands were red and swollen. Each gypsy had broad smiles and bowed deeply.

"Thank you all!" Langley stepped forward once more. "You have all been too kind. Now to reward you for your generosity, the last half of our verse competition! Tristan, Rosaline, if you would both join me." The other gypsies left the stage.

"Now then, there once was a man. Who was a humble pig farmer yes? Rosaline, would you begin?"

"He lived in the mountains high."

He nodded. _She thinks she is so great. We-he-ll. _

"He brought in his pig once noon time drew nigh." She raised an eyebrow in astonishment.

She paused. "He loved his little house of stone." She finally stuttered.

"Except for his pig, he was all alone."

She glared. "Then one day a sound came from the hill." She cocked her head smugly.

_Ha, thought you trumped me?_ "Perhaps the void in my heart will fill?"

She grimaced. "A maiden made the noise."

"A maiden of certain poise." _Where is this coming from?_

_ "_He and his girl lived a long time." Rosaline's pace quickened.

"They lived far beyond their prime." He quickened as well.

"There would be no way to change fate!" She nearly shouted.

"So the farmer died, happy and old with his mate." Tristan ended eloquently.

The crowd cheered, Smithy giving a standing ovation.

"Goodness, a poem of pure beauty. But! Who is our winner? Audience?"

"Tristan! Tristan! Tristan!" They chanted. Dragon's heart swelled. He knew that people would shout his name one day._ Except... that is not my name. That man does not exist._ His swollen heart diminished.

"Well Tristan, you seem to have won. Enjoy your dignity." Langley chuckled. "No, do not fret. We shall give you a prize. Here." Langley placed a small ring in Tristan's hand.

It was a silver band, nothing too pretty. He tried to slip it on his finger. _Agh. Too small. Oh well. _He buried it in his vest pocket.

"Thank you, the exits are behind and to the left. Thank you your majesties for this delightful opportunity. Thank you and good night." Langley back flipped through the back curtain as the green curtain came down around for the final time. The crowd cheered a final time then left neatly through the back doors.

"Oh Rake! That was absolutely lovely!"

"I agree Pepper. Tristan, I did not know you had that in you." Tristan burned.

"Yes Tristan, that poem-" Smithy clapped again.

"Thank you all. I had no idea I was capable of that either. The rhymes sort of just came to me." He shrugged. Pepper yawned.

"I better turn in, always an early start in the kitchen."

"Erm- let me walk you back dear." Rake offered his hand. Pepper smiled and grasped it firmly. The two smiled and hands entwined, returned to their dwellings. Smithy, without saying a word went back to his quarters alone.

"Well done." Jester gave Tristan a pat on the shoulder, then squeezed it. Hard.

"Thank you- ugh- Jester." He pulled away and turned to Jane. "Jane, would you allow me to walk you back to your quarters?"

Jester's jaw dropped.

"Of course Tristan. I would love that." Tristan offered his hand and they lightly stepped away. Jester flopped back into his seat. He felt tiny warm tears welling up in his eyes.

_ I never cry. What is wrong with me? God, why are these things happening? Why? First my family, now Jane. "_Do I not deserve any happiness?" Jester covered his eyes and rocked back and forth.

"Yes you do."

Jester lifted his head and sniffled. He saw Esme walking towards him, still dressed as the fairy of nutwood. Her hair was down though, loosely flowing over her shoulders in neat curls. She quietly sat in the chair beside him.

"Everyone deserves happiness."

"Then why is everything coming down around me? All in a matter of two days."

"I am truly sorry about your family Jester. Believe me, I share your pain. Not only was my brother Lancelot killed in the raid, but your family was our close friends. Your sister Gwenivere, was my _best_ friend."

"I know, she wrote about you frequently in letters. I feel as if I knew you. She loved you dearly Esme."

"She told me all about you, and how you have grown up to be such a good-standing young man. I believe her."

He smiled. "Oh bother, here I was moping, when you lost your best friend."

Esme wiped her eyes. "That was not what I was trying to get at. I understand personally how hard it is. So very hard...To think. I only lost my brother and friend. You have lost an entire family and the affection of a friend I am guessing."

"I have not even seen them since I was seven." He shook his head.

"That makes it all the more difficult. I am so sorry."

"Thank you."

"Jester, it is not right for Jane to treat you the way she has. It is no fault of yours. Friends should not abandon one another just for a new love interest."

"I thought _we_ loved each other. Turns out it was one-sided."

"Oh Jester." She hugged him tightly. "I think she does love you. Just, not in the way you want her to." She backed away and then held his hand.

"I do not know. I just feel so very alone. And I just do not want to die this way." He took his hand away and concealed his face within. "Sorry for burdening you with this. I sound like a sappy old fool." He laughed.

"No you do not. You sound like any person I have ever heard." She leaned over and boldly picked his head up out of his hands. "And you will not die alone." She rubbed the tears away with her thumb. She brought his face closer, holding his head lightly in his hands. She slowly removed his hat, then she gently pressed her lips to his. She pulled away and dropped her hands. But before she could return to an upright position, Jester gripped her shoulders and pulled her into another kiss. They separated. Esme sighed deeply and Jester ran his fingers through his hair awkwardly.

"Er- does this mean anything?" She narrowed her eyes to the floor.

"Oh, only if you want it to." Jester spoke quickly and sweetly.

She smiled, eyes twinkling with pure joy. Jester smirked at her, showing one side of his teeth. He fiddled with his hat in his fingers. She stood, curtsied and lightly ran to the door on her toes. She stopped before completely exiting. Jester stood abruptly, shoving his hat over his blonde hair. She laughed without letting it leave her mouth, then scurried out. Jester strode out the side exit practically skipping. The only noise was the jingling of bells bouncing off the walls.

* * *

**Hehehe... not sure if you guys were expecting that or not. But, if Jester has found happiness and Dragon and Jane are all lovey dovey, then why am I continuing? Well... you shall see. ;) And hey, it's longer than last time! Oh! If you would like a copy of the full "Ballad of the Pig Farmer". You can ask for it (in a review or PM) and I will gladly send it. :)  
****Remember the 3 R's. They make my day. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I had chapter 12 written for quite some time, but all of the sudden, I didn't like where I went with it. Haha, so brand new direction! :D But you wouldn't know the difference anyway.  
Dears, I present you with officially my longest chapter ever. It's kind of slow, and not very good. But hey, I did my research. Anyways... read on! (haha does anyone get that refrence?)**

* * *

"So. This...is your room?" Tristan beat on the door.

"Oh yes. My... room." Jane gestured in little loops to her shabby tower. Tristan raised his nose and sniffed.

"Ewgh. What is that god-awful smell?"

"Oh, that. Um... that is Dragon's er- excrement pile."

Tristan looked confused. _It smelled slightly pleasant when I was a dragon. Now it is just plain revolting. _"Did it always smell this bad?"

Jane guffawed. "Of course! It is dung!"

"Right. Did you ever complain to him about it?" He knew she did not. Jane would never complain about him, no matter the cause.

"No. It is easy access for Rake and I am used to it. Well, it was the least I could do seeing as though I did not keep my promise."

"Yes you did." _Oh dung beetles. Watch your mouth Dragon..._

"What?"

"I have no doubt that you keep your promises. You are a sweet, loyal, trustworthy, funny, courageous, beautiful young lady."

"Really? You believe I am beautiful?"

"Definitely. I would even go as far as to say, breath-taking."

"Dear kind Tristan, why are you saying all these things? We hardly even know each other."

He took her calloused hands in his. "I feel as if I have known you forever. I truly mean every single one of them."

Jane wanted to cry. He was so wonderful, it was almost to good to be true. And here he was saying all these fine things about her, it made him all the more better. Jester had said all of this to her before, yet it never meant more than a friend complimenting another. It meant so much coming from him. It made her want to...

Standing on her tip-toes to reach, she pecked him softly on the cheek. Tristan shook his head disbelievingly. He felt his face flush. He brought his fingers to where she kissed him and lightly brushed it. He felt warmth and a tiny bit of moisture. It was really there, her lips really had been there. He eased out of his daze in time to see her close her door. He started to block it, but thought against it. He supported himself against the heavy wood and slid down to the rocky ground.

_It is improving. A kiss on the cheek has to mean something. You are getting there._

* * *

The glow of Jane's candle seeping out of the cracks in the door went dark. Tristan stood and turned to leave. He continued down the stairs feeling lighter then air. He curved around the stairs and walked past the swings. As he passed them, a single low note strummed on a lute. Tristan jumped up. He stared into the black shadows of Jane's tower. His eyes adjusted and made out the shapes of the cherry tree, the swings and an odd shaped figure sitting on one of the swings. It had a funny hat.

"Jester! It is you! Haha you scared me!"

"Did I? Oh how foolish of me. Terribly sorry." Jester plucked a few strings.

"Quite alright." Tristan found this sort of creepy and started to walk away.

Jester rested his lute on the base of the cherry tree and got to his feet. He folded his arms and braced himself. "But, I thought you were not scared of anything... Dragon." Tristan stopped dead in his tracks. A chill raced down his spine at the sound of his name and his mind went into panic.

He quickly turned to face Jester. "Uh... is that a new nickname for me? Haha very clever."

"No, no. No nickname. Just your _real _name." Jester slowly put his left foot forward and brought his right foot in front. Gradually getting closer.

Tristan's adam's apple bobbed nervously. "No, you must have me mistaken with Jane's other best friend, who actually was a dragon. I am a man, named Tristan." He stammered.

"I see no man here. Just a cowardly dragon who has been lying and deceiving everyone close to him."

If Tristan had his fire, smoke would be spewing out his nostrils. _How DARE he call me a coward? _He stepped closer. "I do not know what you are talking about."

Jester took a couple of large lightning-fast steps closer to Tristan, till there was about a foots distance between them. "You know exactly what I am talking about!" Jester's blood boiled whereas Tristan's cooled and flowed slowly.

He was at a total loss for words. "No!"

"Yes!"

Dragon could do nothing but shake his head. His heart beat at an alarming rate and his breath was speeding up. Jester placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why... Dragon? Why?"

"Because I love her!" He bit his lip.

"You love her?" Jester choked out and took his hand away.

He nodded. "More than anything."

"And this is what you choose to do?"

"What other choice did I have? I could never have been with her as a Dragon. She would never have loved me like I wanted her to."

"Oh but she did Dragon!" Jester breathed rapid angry breaths and slowed. "The night you left I listened to her cry herself to sleep. It did not matter that charming Tristan had come into the picture. All she wanted that night was you! And you took yourself away!" His hands balled into fists.

"...What? I- she _cried_?"

"Yes! You broke her heart! She is different now. Have you not noticed at all?"

"But, I did not mean- I thought that-" Dragon could not think. _What have I done?_

"What? What did you think? You thought you could lie to me, to your friends, to Jane!"

"Stop it." Dragons deep sadness was turning into a burning anger.

"Stop what! Showing you the truth? Showing you how low you can really-" Jester was cut short by the impact of Dragon's fist to his lower jaw. He stumbled backwards then realized what just happened. He punched Dragon back smack in the nose. Dragon responded by tackling him to the ground. Adrenaline pulsed through Jester's veins, and with a sudden burst of strength he shoved Dragon off of him and kicked him in the thigh. Dragon grabbed his ankle and yanked, sending Jester back to the hard earth.

"You do not understand Jester! I love her! I would do anything to be with her forever!" He grunted. Using all the force in his legs, Jester kicked him off.

"I love her too! She was beginning to love me and you took her away!" He hovered over Dragons face and punched him in the eye.

Dragon kneed Jester in the gut. "If she went with me-" Dragon punched him in the arm. "So easily-" He hit again. "Then she must not!"

Jester let out a raging shout and started to blindly swing at Dragon. "At least I never lied to her!"

Dragon grabbed his wrists and shoved them away. The two stood a few yards apart and heaved with exhaustion. Jester's lip was swollen and cut. Dragon's eye was swollen and his cheek was bleeding. Dragon sighed.

"Jester... I am sorry."

He scoffed. "No you are not."

"Yes I am. I am sorry. I let my anger get the better of me. I am sorry."

Jester rested his fists on his hips. "I too apologize. I said some awful things I did not mean."

"Me too. She loved you Jester. And she might still."

"No, it does not matter. She loves you. Not Tristan. **You.**" Jester walked closer to Dragon. "She really does."

"You will not tell her will you? I beg of you..."

"It depends. I may have been wrong about your motives, but I was not wrong about one thing. You ARE lying to her. And I swear Dragon... if you hurt her again..." Jester looked Dragon square in the eye. "But no. I shall give this a chance." Dragon exhaled with relief and was ready to hug him. "But YOU will tell her. She deserves to know the truth." Dragon backed away slightly.

"I cannot."

"You can and you bloody will. Or I shall tell her." Dragon nodded understandingly. Jester then welcomed the anticipated hug. Jester backed away and looked at Dragon laughing.

"Do not let Pepper see you like this, or she will throw a fit."

"Nor you."

"Now Dragon." He beckoned for Dragon to follow. He sat on one of the swings and Dragon on the other. "How did you actually become a human anyway?" He swung his legs back and forth gaining height. Dragon twisted himself around.

"The gypsy Vanessa gave me a potion that-"

"Vanessa?" Jester skidded to a stop.

"You know her?"

"My sister spoke of her. Not very highly."

"Oh."

"In fact, she said "that woman is not to be trusted.""

"Really?" Dragon felt nervous. He always had a bad feeling about her.

"Yes, well anyway." Jester started swinging again.

"Anyway, the potion will last me one full week. Come Saturday, I will be a dragon again. And I will lose Jane forever."

"We shall figure out something. What was your payment?"

"There was none."

Jester again skidded to a stop. "None? No, Dragon, gypsies always demand payment. Even the good ones."

"Well she did not."

"Something is wrong. And we will find out what before Saturday."

Dragon's jaw dropped slightly. "You will help me?"

"Of course. I have always been your friend, whether you have been mine or not."

"You too Jingle-head."

"And besides. I cannot have Jane's true love getting himself hurt."

"Ha. Ha."

"Well this has been a truly interesting development. I am glad all of our... er- feelings, are up on the surface."

"Oh yes."

Jester stood and reached his hand out for Dragon to shake it. "Good night...Tristan." He winked and started walking away, then walking backwards he spoke, "By the way, there is a rag and a bucket of water over by Smithy's forge. You can use that to clean up your face!"

"Good night Jester!"

"Haha, good night."

* * *

Tristan awoke the next morning with the first cock crow. He got out of bed and stared in the mirror. _You may look like a man... ha, a real man now. You have battle scars and everything. _He poked his black eye and winced in pain. He shimmied into his shirt and pulled on his boots, then left his room._Actually do your job today. Right, what does hammer-boy normally do? Well he..._ Tristan made a mental list in his mind. He decided that he would muck out the stables first before it got too hot. Then he would tend to the horses...

"Morning Tristan!" Smithy called.

"Oh morning Smithy." He looked up at Smithy and the forge. He did not realize he had been walking that fast.

"Tristan!" Smithy set down his hammer and strode up next to Tristan. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"Your face!"

"Oh... that." He completely forgot. "I uh- I fell down the stairs last night."

"Really? And it did this much damage? Better have Pepper look at that."

"I will. I was just going to muck out the stables first."

"Before breakfast?"

"Well I definitely do not want to after." Tristan stuck out his tongue.

"Ah, I see. Good idea. Let me know if you need any help."

"Yes. Thank you Smithy." Tristan continued to walk. He pushed the barrow to the first stall and grabbed the shovel. He gagged just a little from the stench but remembered. He is doing this for Jane. He breathed deeply and started shoveling.

Tristan loaded the very last glob into the barrow. He threw the shovel down and wiped his sweaty brow with his dirt covered hand. "Done. Finally." He picked up the handles of the barrow and pushed forward. He wheeled it into the garden, looking for Rake. Rake though, was nowhere to be found. Tristan left the barrow in the garden and decided to check the kitchen. He was about to trudge past the table, then noticed that everyone was there.

"Oh Tristan. Come sit." Smithy scooted over and patted the seat next to him.

"Thank you. You know, you could have told me breakfast was ready." He joked.

"Well, you seemed so... driven to finish, I did not want to bother you. Besides, you were nearly done."

"Goodness, you stink." Rake waved his hand past his nose. "Why you look positively awful."

"Thank you for the kind greeting Rake." Tristan laughed.

"Seriously though, what happened?"

"I fell down the stairs." Pepper placed a plate in front of him with poached eggs and a piece of bread. She took her spot beside Rake. "Thank you."

"You are wel-" Pepper looked up at Tristan and immediately saw his black eye and cut.

"You too?" She sighed exasperated. "Come along." She took Tristan by his wrist and led him down to the kitchen. "Sit." She gestured to the stool beside Jester, who was sitting on another stool awkwardly. He showed his hands which were covered in tiny cuts. Tristan looked down at his. They too were covered. He had hardly noticed. Jester also had two large, but shallow cuts on his face. Pepper brought a pot of a greenish clear liquid over to them and set it down. She also brought a jug of another liquid. She reached under her counters and pulled out four rags.

"Pepper, what is all this for?" Tristan stuttered.

"To clean your wounds. To make sure they do not get infected." She dampened two of the rags with the liquid in the jug. It was clear and smelled awful. Tristan looked at Jester quizzically.

"Vinegar."

Pepper handed both of the boys a vinegar soaked rag.

"Gently wipe your faces and hands, while you tell me what happened."

"I fell down the stairs." The two said in unison.

"Oh rubbish! Try again. The truth now." Pepper folded her arms and glared. "Jester?"

"Oh Pepper. Everything is fine. Trust me." He handed her the vinegar rag and she replaced it with the myrrh soaked rag. She pressed it up against the cuts.

"Ah!" Jester sharply inhaled from the slight burning that came from the myrrh.

"Speak." Pepper said as she dabbed the wounds.

"Tristan and I got into a little scuffle last night. That is all."

"What?"

"We are fine. Just a couple of boys messing around. No harm done." Pepper moved over to Tristan and rubbed his wounds clean.

"No harm done? What then, pray tell, do you call these cuts and bruises?"

"Natural." Tristan winced.

Pepper finished up and put away her supplies. "It is none of my business as to why you both fought in the first place. But shame on you both. Really. I do not want to have either of you down here for this again. Is that clear?"

"Yes Pepper." The boys said ashamed. The three emerged from the kitchen and sat at the breakfast table.

"Poor Tristan. Now he smells like he rolled in Rakes garden, soaked in vinegar and bathed in horse dung." Smithy said. The table chuckled. "Ah, you will get used to it."

"What? You mean I will smell like this everyday?"

Rake laughed. "I certainly hope not."

"Smithy, one of the horses was missing this morning." Tristan said, ripping off a chunk of bread and putting it in his mouth.

"Oh no, it was not missing. Jane took it out on patrol this morning."

"On patrol? How long does that normally take her?" His voice shook slightly with fear. He knew exactly how long it took her. Even on horse.

"Normally she would be back by now. Most of the time she rode Dragon, which took a lot less time. She is on a horse so it might take longer."

"Of course. Just to be safe, I shall take a horse and go look around. I will be back." He got up from the table.

"Wait." Jester stood and grabbed Tristan's forearm. "Check your cave. I have a feeling that is where she went." He whispered.

"I had the same feeling." Tristan shuffled away to the stables. He saddled himself a horse and took off for his cave.

* * *

Halfway through the forest, Tristan heard a slight whooshing sound in his ears. He knew that sound. There was no doubt in his mind what that was. He pushed his horse into a full gallop. Sure enough when he reached the cave, there was Jane standing at the entrance twirling the hilt of her dragon sword above her head. Tristan silently dismounted.

"...Jane?"

Jane dropped the sword. "Oh, Tristan. It is you. For a moment I thought you were-"

Tristan stepped closer and picked it up. "Thought I was who?" He handed it to her gently.

Jane replaced the hilt. "No one. It was silly."

"I am sure it was not." He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. He gazed into her eyes. She glanced into his briefly and looked away. She plopped down onto a large rock.

"I thought you were Dragon."

Tristan's eyes widened. "Dragon?"

"Yes. I told you it was foolish."

"No actually." Tristan sat down beside her. "Jane..." He reached for her hand and held it in his. She slowly looked up. "We need to talk."

* * *

**:O Woah! What is happening now?  
Come back in the next couple of weeks or so and find out! ;D Please review. I don't know how I'm doing when you don't... :(**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mwahaha, I was happy to see that my cliffie worked. Oh, I love it when that happens. Not sure if you noticed, but when "Tristan" is around people who know he is Dragon, I write it as "Dragon did such and such" and when he is not, it is "Tristan did such and such" All good? Okay. Onward ho!**

* * *

_You are going to tell her. Come on. Just spit it out._ He opened his mouth and a hollow croak was all that came out. _Say it. I am Dragon and I love you. It cannot be that hard. Stupid love stuff._

"What did you want to talk about?" Jane batted her eyelashes slightly. Her smooth coral colored lips curved into a pouty smirk. Tristan sucked in his breath. The way the sunlight was draping over her shoulders, every single curve and curl, it made her look purely amazing. And here he was, holding her hand. She was actually letting him, hold her hand. The thought of that kiss on the cheek rang through his mind. Absentmindedly he brushed his cheek again. He sighed.

"Jane, I-" She raised her eyebrows causing her eyes to grow, allowing him to see every detail of her emerald iris.

"You what?" He could not do it. He simply could not. Jester was right. He was a coward. Every instinct in his body was going berserk and his stomach was hollow. And his mind. His mind was pudding. Very soft pudding. _Well you have to say __**something**__. Not necessarily that you are Dragon, just something._

"Jane. Do you... uh...would you-" His nerves finally just fizzled. The words would not come to him.

"Yes."

A spark went off in Tristan's brain, firing up the circuit work. "What?"

"I will gladly court you." Jane shifted stiffly. "Was that what you were going to say? If not I just made a complete fool of myself." She snorted.

"No. I mean yes. Ugh. Yes, that is what I was trying to say and no, you did not make a fool of yourself." _Yes. __**That**__ is what you were trying to say..._

Jane's eyes lit up wildly and she bit her lip. Tristan snickered, not taking his eyes off her face. Her lovely wonderful face. And her tiny lips, that well, could use a bit of moistening. He would be helping her, he would, by kissing her. So that is what he did. During the kiss he felt her hand find a resting place in his hair and start to lightly comb through it. And the other sat comfortably on his shoulder. He dared to put his left hand on her petite waist. Opening his eyes briefly, he was about to put his other on her cheek. Then he noticed something. A claw. His index finger was solid green with a razor sharp talon. He jumped and broke the kiss. His hand flew directly under his leg.

"What happened? Is something wrong?"

"No no no no no. Nothing wrong." He buried his hand deeper underneath.

"Then why did you jump back?"

"Oh, I just remembered that I need to get back to the castle. Haha stable duties to attend to and whatnot." He gave her a shaky grin.

"Alright. I need to get back to Theodore anyway." She said standing. Tristan assisted her back up onto her horse, then mounted his own. They nudged their horses forward and down the mountain they went. He wrapped his right hand up in his reins. He could not chance Jane seeing that finger. Or all of it would have been for nothing. They arrived at the castle. The ride home was silent, for Tristan was lost in thought. And he was watching his hand. Scales now covered not only his index finger but his entire thumb as well and the section of hand in-between.

"I shall see you at midday meal yes?" The sound of her voice made him twitch. He had never felt so paranoid.

"Oh yes. Of course. I would never miss an opportunity to eat."

With her snorting laugh, Jane left to practice in the yard. As soon as she was out of sight, Tristan took off running to find Jester. Hopefully they could fix this, because at the rate he was changing back he would be a dragon again before tomorrow. He found him in the garden, lying on his stomach beside the fountain with a quill and parchment.

"Jester!" He quickly shuffled his feet and crouched beside him.

"Tristan, what is it?"

"I am green."

"What?" Jester looked at him in confusion. Tristan showed him his hand. The whole thing was now completely covered.

"You-you have scales!"

"I know! I have not even been eating turnips, so something is definitely wrong!" Jester took his hand and examined it. "I was supposed to have a full week! A week is seven days yes?"

"Yes."

"Exactly! It has only been three days!"

"Come, we should talk Vanessa and find out what is going on." The two left the garden and walked to the gypsy encampment. They found her sitting cross-legged in front of a caravan, sewing a dress.

"Vanessa!"

She gazed up lazily from her handiwork at her visitors. "Tristan. Jester."

Dragon shook his head. "He knows, but that is not why we are here." Jester handed Vanessa Dragon's scaled hand.

"Would you look at that? You are turning back already." She smirked.

Jester furrowed his brow and Dragon stood bewildered. "You told me I had a whole week. Why am I turning back already?"

"Oh, did I not tell you? I gave you the potion that would turn you into a dragon until Jane was yours. And sealed with a kiss."

Jester gulped. "You kissed her?"

Dragon looked at him guiltily. "We only swapped smoke a little." Jester's eyes widened. "Just a little." Dragon turned back to Vanessa. "Why did you not tell me? I thought I had more time!"

"I assumed it would take you a week, at the least. Oops."

Dragon glared. "Is there anything I can do to extend my time?"

"No." She returned to her sewing.

"Well, how much time do I have?"

"Till midnight or so."

"Midnight! But-" Dragon felt a burning pain in his throat. He coughed. When he did, black smoke puffed out. He automatically covered his mouth.

"I would watch your temper lizard man. A man cannot handle breathing fire. Be careful to not breathe too deeply."

Dragon nearly choked again. Jester intervened. "Listen here Vanessa. You cannot-" Jester stopped himself as Princess Lavinia came up the drive.

"Jester! Jester!" She held both of his hands in her own. "I know what to do do now in my lesson! Let me show you!" She then led him away. Jester looked back regretfully and mouthed 'sorry'.

"Well? Do you have anything to say Dragon? Do you not want to be a dragon again? Dragons are exceedingly rare. After all, the dragonslayers have killed all but a handful of them."

Dragon gulped. "Dragonslayers do not exist."

"Oh but they do. They are very real. In fact I recently heard they were hunting in this area." Vanessa began to braid her hair slowly and calmly. Acting like the conversation occurring was the most normal and common thing in the world.

"It is just a silly story."

"No. No. Not a story. I have seen them myself Dragon. There are ten of them in all. They all wear black armor and each are equipped with a dragon blade. Except two." She tied off the end of her braid and flipped it behind her shoulder. "Their ancestors lost them years ago. Those two take care of the dirty work."

"Stop! You are lying!" Dragon became suddenly aware that his hands were cold and he was sweating.

"Dragon, I promise you, I am not lying right now. The idea is awful, but they do exist and they do kill dragons."

Dragon clenched his fists so hard his knuckles were a glowing white. "I will kill them! I will kill each and every one of them!"

He was about to cry. He had never been so hurt in his whole life.

"Ha! You? You are but a man! Only a dragon can kill them and end the chain. Blood for blood."

"But I am a dragon!"

"No!" Vanessa abruptly stood, eyes fiery. "Not anymore!" She jammed a finger in his chest. "You chose Jane!"

Dragon's blood boiled. He removed her finger, swallowing his tears and his fire. He hoped she was lying. He hoped it with all his heart. _It is not true. It is not true. She is insane. It cannot be true._ He finally affirmed it in his mind and shoved those awful thoughts far in the back of his mind. He had other things to worry about. He was getting greener by the minute. He turned around and returned to his quarters.

Dragon let himself fall backward and stared at the ceiling.

_Alright. What to do, what to do. I have one more night with her as a man. It has to be special. Wait... does it have to be one? I could ask Vanessa if I could stay a man forever. I would get to be with Jane. But... to never be a dragon again. To never breathe fire to relieve anger. To never be invincible to nearly everything. To never fly. To never soar through the clouds with Jane laughing on my back... This week has been torture. And it would be a lifetime of torture. But a lifetime with Jane. Ugh. I need help. I cannot go to Jane for help, and master flappy hat is useless... who does Jane go to? Rusty legs. Yes. I shall ask "Sir Theodore" for advice._

* * *

Dragon searched the room for a pair of gloves. After finally finding a pair, he headed to the knight's quarters. Theodore continued as Captain of the Guard even in his old age. He claimed that a true knight, one dedicated to its king, never steps down. They fight until the day they die. Theodore's aging process was speeding up. His hair was now a full gleaming shade of white and his wrinkles were deep inset. He knew his time was approaching. He continued to hold it off as best he could. He stayed physically strong and fit. And his mind was as quick as ever. But mostly now, he quietly observed the goings-on at the castle. He was a known presence and was respected as such.

Dragon rapped on the door.

"Sir Theodore?"

The door slowly creaked open. "Tristan."

_ "_Could we talk? I need some advice."

"Of course." Theodore invited him in and took a seat in his chair. "What is troubling you lad?"

"Sir. I have heard of you throughout all of my travels. I have heard so many stories and since coming here, I have heard that you are quite the wise man."

"I thought we were talking about you?"

"Right. Well I figured that, through your travels and journeys that you know a lot about life. And a lot about love."

Theodore rubbed his mustache and chin.

"Sir, I love someone. And I have made a huge sacrifice to be able to be with her. Yet, through circumstances beyond my control entirely, that sacrifice is reversing. Things will be right back to the way they were. I do not want that to happen. Yet, I want back what I had given up."

"I see."

"What I am asking is, if you had given up your life for the one you love and now had the opportunity to get it back but have the chance of losing them, would you do it?"

"Does she know that you have made a sacrifice for her?"

"No."

"She loves you back yes?"

"I hope so. I have been told that she loved the old me, the new me... eh- not sure."

"Well Tristan, I venture that if Jane truly does love you, she will love you no matter the situation. I have learned that love will do anything to make itself work. And because it is love, the people involved are willing to take whatever is thrown at them. Jane is stubborn. She will not allow a change in her life that she does not approve of."

"Sir, How did you know it was Jane?"

He simply smiled and turned back to his desk. As Tristan walked away, he spoke. Tristan paused at the sound of his voice. "Love, does not look for its own interests, does not become provoked, does not keep account of the injury, does not rejoice over unrighteousness but rejoices with truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things."

Tristan turned. "Sir?"

"Love never fails."

Tristan nodded and left. _That was so much help, it was almost unhelpful. I should tell Jane the truth. But at the right moment. She will understand. Maybe. _In the practice yard, Jane was shooting arrows at the practice target. She drew back the string.

"Jane!"

She flinched as she released, causing the arrow to pierce the outermost circle.

"Tristan! You missed midday meal." She said disappointingly.

"I know, I am sorry. Let me make it up to you."

"Oh?" Jane rested a hand on her hip.

"Will you accompany me on a walk?"

"A walk? But to where?"

Tristan smirked. "It is a surprise." He backed away and turned the corner leading to the royal driveway. "You coming?"

She hesitated for a moment, then threw down her bow and quiver into the dust.

* * *

"Tristan." Jane giggled. "Where are we going?" The couple trekked through the forest.

"You shall see. It is of my favorite things to do and hopefully, it is one of yours as well."

Jane raised a suspicious eyebrow at him and continued. They walked on for a few more minutes, until they came to the edge of a clearing. An overgrown meadow covered with tall green grass was set before them. Tristan put a hand out in front of Jane.

"You took me back here? Whatever for?"

"Shh." He dropped to the ground on all fours. Then he crawled into the grass.

"Tristan?" Jane parted a small section of vegetation looking for him. A gloved hand suddenly popped out of the weeds and beckoned for her to join it. She started to walk through the grass.

"No no no! Get down and crawl! Or else you will scare them."

"Scare what?"

"Get down!" Jane immediately did as she was told. She crawled through and met up with Tristan.

"Tristan," Jane said smiling. "Why are we crawling on the ground like animals?"

"Have you not ever played before Jane?" He winked and plodded forward. "Watch out for that dung patty." He pointed.

Jane looked at it disgusted but followed. Tristan suddenly stopped and turned to Jane.

"On my signal, jump up out of the grass shouting at the top of your lungs." He whispered. Jane looked confused. "One, two..." He turned around and steadied himself on his haunches. "Three! NOW!" The two popped out of the grass shouting like mad. The enormous black cow in front of them mooed loudly. Eyes wild it charged through the field and stopped a few meters away.

"Come on!" Tristan shouted and took off running after it. Jane bounded along. The humongous bovines, about twenty in all started mooing all at once. Then they too, started running. Tristan mooed right along with them and ran on right beside them. Jane just tried to keep up.

"Come on Jane! Moo like you have never mooed before!" Tristan shouted at her while running backwards arms waving.

Jane laughed and let out a bellowing moo. Tristan slowed his pace and reached for her hand, then grasped it firmly in his. They sprinted alongside the cows mooing and laughing. The cows finally got tired of running from these crazy humans and winded down. The sky by now was a hazy blue and thick gray clouds covered any empty space. Tristan collapsed on the ground laughing hysterically. Jane sat down beside him with a huge smile spread on her face. She hugged her knees and watched him laugh. His laugh slowed to a snicker and finally a wheeze. He turned his head up at her and noticed she was not laughing.

"Hehe Jane- he- was that fun or what?"

"Yes."

He sat up suddenly, very serious. "Did you not like it?"

"Yes. Definitely. It was the most fun I have had in a long time."

"Then what is wrong?" He stared directly in her eyes.

Jane looked down at the grass, and noticed Tristan's gloved hand.

"Tristan? Why are you wearing gloves?"

"Oh, I er- I hurt my hand last night, and I decided to um, cover it up so it would not get infected."

"Oh really? Let me see." She took his right hand in his and tried to remove the glove.

"NO!" He snatched his hand away.

"Why not?" She giggled thinking it was a game. "Let me see!" She tackled him and clawed at the empty air trying to obtain his hand. He desperately tried to keep it away from her grabby hands, but it was useless. He tried pushing her off, but her training had made her almost as strong as he was. She pinned his other arm under her leg. Then shoved his left one to the ground. He writhed and squirmed struggling to take back his arm. He could not do it. She pinched the finger of his glove. The sky flashed and thunder rumbled...

* * *

**Oh noes! :O I didn't tell you what happened! My cliffie is hopefully still a cliffie! :D  
****Thanks very much for taking the time to read this. Much love for those who review as well. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alrighty Guys! I'm back, so sorry for the delay.  
You NEED to go back and read chapter 13. I added a WHOLE bunch of info and edited a large chunk of that chapter, so please go back. And be sure to read the Author's Note at the end, some more info that you need. There is a great deal of time changes this chapter, I hope you can follow it. It starts out the morning after the gypsy show and ends where you left off last chapter. Hope it helps.**

**And I have started a little competition. In the last chapter and the next four, including this one, I will hide 2 Pirates of the Caribbean references. They are part quotes, things that should remind you of the actual quote. I will write a one-shot of their choosing to whomever finds all 10. :)  
****Anywho, chapter 14 awaits.**

* * *

_**Earlier that day...**_

"Are you sure this is the place Arsenius?" The man gruffly asked as he jumped off of his horse, smoothly landing at the entrance of a great cave.

"This is the place Cadan. Do not worry your pretty head." He replied smugly.

"Aye, this is it. A dragon lives in this area, I have no doubt." Lorcan raised his nose, sniffing the air.

"Ah yes. Smell for it you dolt. Or you could just look inside and see the shed scales." Mehul chuckled to himself.

"Oh shut it! At least my great great grandfather did not lose his sword and bring shame and dishonor on my family name!" Mehul knew he could not argue with that, but maybe he could draw the attention elsewhere.

"Well at least I am not like Theron, whose brother gave up on the cause."

"Oi, leave Theodore out of this. His heart was too weak. He did not have the full blood."

"Stow it! All of you!" Edric ran his horse between the arguing trio. "Leolin, what are the orders?"

The older man scratched his scruffy black beard, causing flakes of unknown substances to fly off. "Berthold, Finlay and I will go visit our charming Vanessa. The rest of you will search the cave while Egmond keeps watch." He turned to Egmond.

"Use the sword to alert me of anything of interest." Egmond replied with a single nod. He led his horse to the edge of the cliff, and looked down at the country spread before him. He turned back to his men.

"Let us move."

Edric, Arsenius, Cadan, Lorcan, Mehul and Theron entered the cave.

"I have not ever seen so many dragon runes! Look at this!" Cadan stroked the wall admirably.

"Oh please. It is not like you have not seen them before. Dragon is your first language." Mehul spat.

He brushed off the remark. "Still, it is rather magnificent."

"Lads, come look at this." Arsenius beckoned them to come to him.

"Dragon teeth!" Cadan knelt to the ground.

"Gizzard stones!" Lorcan picked one up in his hand, examining it. "This dragon may pay off in more ways than one."

"These shed scales are at least four days old. And these ashes are old, but not horribly. I hope Leolin knew what he was doing, dragging us all the way here." Mehul hacked and spit on the cave floor.

"You idiot!" Lorcan gave him a hard smack. "We cannot leave any evidence we were here!"

"Of course, because my spit will give us away." He pushed him back. Soon the two were in a fierce scuffle. Edric unsheathed his sword and banged it against the wall. It rang with a high clank. The two split up.

"Could you both stop acting like children? Theron! Where are you going?"

"I found his treasure pile." Theron said pointing. The group followed him downward. He pointed his torch in the direction of the pile. "The poor creature, collecting all these things that resembled a dragon."

Lorcan pointed. "Ha, does not that parade float look like that Chinese one we slayed a couple of years ago?" He nudged Cadan on the shoulder, who grimaced in response.

"Come on, we are not interested in his "treasures." We need-"

"Theron! You better get up here!" Aresenius stood on the ledge and then walked out of view. Theron jogged up the slant to where his peer was standing. Arsenius pointed at the ground.

"What is that?" Theron was confused.

"Look harder."

He crouched closer to the rock. It was not rock at all. It was a melted, broken sword that had hardened and molded in with the cave floor.

"My father's sword!" He brushed the hilt. He knew it was his, it was the only dragon sword to ever be broken.

"Only dragon flame can melt our swords, so we know the beast was here. And he apparently had opposition."

"Theodore... I need to go to the castle."

"No, we wait for Leolin. He will return soon enough."

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Leolin knocked on the door of a caravan. Esme opened it.

"Good day madame."

"Good day, and who might you be?" Vanessa peeked over her sisters shoulder.

"I got this one." She stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

"Leolin. Berthold. Finlay." She curtsied to each one. "Come, we cannot talk here. Too many people to listen." She led them deep into the forest then turned to the three menacing men.

"Vanessa, our dragon was not in the cave." Leolin spoke.

"Yes, the dragon is gone."

"Why is the dragon gone?" He roared.

"Calm yourself. He is in the kingdom, I believe he took his friend out on a walk."

"The beast has a friend? That he takes out on walks?" Berthold was confused.

"No. The beast... is not a beast anymore. He is a man."

"You changed my dragon into a man? What good is he to me now?"

"More than he was if he was a fire breathing, claw bearing reptile! He cannot fight back the same way. An easy catch." Leolin smiled, showing his dull yellow teeth. "He will be a dragon again by midnight. Plenty of time yes?"

"I would hug you right now Vanessa, but I have a reputation to maintain." He winked. The two younger men chuckled. He whipped his head around and they straightened their backs and wiped their smirks away. "Now, where is our "man?"

"I understand that they are headed to a nearby meadow."

"Thank you kindly madame. You shall receive your pay when this is all done." The three started to head back to the mountain.

"Be careful though, his friend is a knight who is very protective of him."

"Is he armed?" Finlay asked.

"He? Dear me no. She is armed though." Leolin let out a bellowing laugh. His belly shook with each exhalation.

"A girl? You- hahaha you expect us to be scared of hehe- a mere girl?" He wiped a tear away.

"Do not say I did not warn you." Vanessa headed back to the castle. And the three men went the opposite direction.

"Come on out men!" Leolin shouted the order into the cave. His gravely voice echoed and bounced off the walls. All six ran out to the entrance. "I have the location of our dragon." He mounted his horse. "Quick, Lorcan, Arsenius, prepare the prisoner wagon. The rest of you mount your horses." He climbed atop his steed. All his men mounted theirs and waited.

"Are we ready?" They nodded. ""Come on then! Let us go kill ourselves a dragon."

All ten guided their horses nimbly down the mountain and to the meadow. They trekked through the thick woods and stopped at the clearing.

"Everyone, tie your horses." he dismounted and started to tie his own.

"MOOOO!"

The band of men nearly jumped out of their skins. All immediately unsheathed their swords. Leolin saw the source of the noise. A herd of stampeding cows blazed passed them. A tall skinny girl with flame red hair and a well built blonde boy chased after them.

"Bloody stupid kids!" Mehul growled.

Leolin leered, watching the strange sight. "Oh no Mehul. Far from stupid kids." He stood by him and patted his shoulder. "That... is our dragon."

"Edric, Lorcan and Mehul get down and come with me. The rest of you, mind your yourselves, watch the wagon, do not touch my horse." Lorcan grabbed some rope and a sack from the wagon. Leolin bent down and walked along the edge of the clearing with his men following close behind. Soon the stampede slowed to a stop and the two young adults fell to the ground.

"Looks like rain." Edric smirked.

"May I ask why we are capturing a child?" Mehul whispered.

"I have already said this Mehul. That is not just a boy, that is a boy turned dragon."

"And the girl?" Lorcan asked.

"A hindrance."

"Are we really going to do this with the her here?"

"This far from any people and this is probably as alone as we will get him. Besides, it will not be a problem if she is taken care of first. Lorcan, will you do the honors?" Lorcan grinned as the rain started coming down.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

A single brisk drop of rain fell from the sky and landed directly on Jane's nose. Another one landed on the thick green grass. One more fell. And another. In an instant, rain was falling all around them. It tinkled on her armor and rolled off onto Tristan's leg in tiny splashes. Jane unpinned her opponent. She stood legs apart with one foot of each side of his knee caps. She lifted her head to the clouds and let her eyelids droop. She slowly opened her mouth and invited the tiny bead of water onto her tongue.

Tristan breathed heavily as his mind calmed down and his panic rushed out of his ears. The shower covered his white tunic, plastering it to his tanned skin. Jane, getting tired of the drops conflicting with her face, looked down. His face was drenched and his hair fell way beyond his eyebrows. With his tunic fully soaked and completely transparent, she could make out every curve of his sculpted stomach. His shoulders and his arm muscles bulged. She did not get the best look that morning and welcomed the sight anew.

Tristan's view was rather wonderful as well. The dark clouds mixed with the forest scenery that framed her body allowed him to see her in a new light. Her hair was now a dark auburn and dripped sending rain that greatly resembled tears down her cheeks. Manly instincts taking over, he extended his arms and gripped her hips, pulling her forward. She gradually bent down and placed her hands lightly on his chest. Her feet pushed backwards allowing her legs to land solidly between his and her knees to drop flatly on the ground.

Jane softly nuzzled his neck with her nose and dotted it with tender kisses. Tristan took one hand off her hip and directed her face towards his. He collided his lips with hers. He put that hand back on her hip and slid his hands up her back until they rested nicely on her ribcage. Jane moved her hands upward as well and soothingly massaged his shoulders whilst deepening the kiss.

Tristan heard the rustling of grass and opened his eyes briefly. Behind Jane, was a very large red haired man. He had the hilt of his sword raised above Janes head, about to bring it down. Tristan tried to push her off in time, but it was too late. He heard a hollow thunk, and Jane collapsed on top of him.

"Jane!" He took her face into his hands to try to see if she was still awake. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp. He gently pushed her off and started to get up, but it was hopeless, for he was looking down at the other end of a sword.

"Sorry to disturb your "fun"". The man smiled.

Tristan felt the heat rising in his throat and thought seriously about letting out the flames. _Watch your temper lizard man. Men cannot handle breathing fire. _He swallowed the heat and tried to calm his temper. He kicked the sword and tried to leap up. In a split second two men were on top of him, tackling him to the ground.

"Do not hurt him lads." Tristan felt his cold air rush to his hands as his gloves were removed.

"Look at that those scales. You were not kidding." Mehul said to Leolin.

Tristan felt his wrists and ankles being bound.

He wanted to fight back. Oh how he wanted to fight back. He wanted to rip them to shreds. He wanted to claw their eyes out. He wanted to do a hundred horrible things to them, but he could not. He was helpless.

A sack with two holes was shoved over his head and tied around his neck.

He was a man, not a dragon. A helpless man.

* * *

**So it begins... :) *evil smile***

**Okay. A little background on our Dragonslayers. I took a lot of time finding good names for them all. They come from all over. From Greek, Welsh, Gaelic, Indian, English, and Germanic. Their names, most of them correspond with their duty.  
Now, here is how MY dragonslayer clan works. It is a family business, a family business that you have no choice but to inherit. The origination of the clan, started a LONG time ago, when an evil dragon was kicked out of the dragon brethren and turned into a man. He wanted revenge. Before he was kicked out, he forged ten dragon blades. (Actually that is the reason he was kicked out.) He married a human woman and they had a kid, who inherited the evil dragon blood. He had ten different wives, with ten different children.  
**

**The first born man in the family, was to inherit the dragonslaying. If the first born was a girl, they either waited until they had a boy, or they waited until the girl had a boy. Either way, a the firstborn boy got it.  
**

**In the case of Mehul, his great great grandfather lost his dragon blade in Dragon's cave. That is the blade that Jane has now. Mehul's family was downgraded in the clan. The great great grandfather and every child after that, then took care of the dirty work, (disposing of entrails and whatnot.) He only has a regular sword.**

**Theron, is a second born male. The first born male, was our darling Sir Theodore. ****His dad had broken his dragon blade. ****For some reason, his dragon blood wasn't strong enough. And he didn't believe that slaying dragons was right. So he left his family and went far away, taking the dragonblade with him. Theron was born (theodore isn't aware that he has a brother) and inherited the duty, but because his theo gave up the duty, his family was downgraded to dirty work. He too carries a regular sword.**

**That's about it. :) Please oh please review, tell me what you think of this. Of the dragon clan, Vanessa, anything. Tell me your thoughts. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello dear people! "Did you die?" you might be asking. Sadly yes I did. But I lived! *cookies to whoever gets that.*** **So sorry that I did. School is guh-ross and eats my time alive. Be on the look-out for the pirate references. **  
**The anticipated chapter 15 awaits you... go forth and enjoy.**

* * *

"Ouch..." Jane winced as a sharp pain shot to the back of her head. She softly rubbed her skull and felt a huge mass. She pushed herself off the ground and sat upright.

_Alright. I am in a field. It is evening. It is raining and I am wet. Why am I out in a field? Right right right. I was with Tristan. We were chasing cows. Then what? I tried to snatch his glove. Then it started raining. And then... oh._

Jane felt heat rush to her cheeks. _But then what happened? Wait. Where is Tristan?_

"Tristan?" Her head whirled around. She jumped to her feet and scanned the meadow.

"Tristan!" She called desperately. She looked back down in frustration. _Oh no... _She knelt closer to the ground, picking up a glove. The grass leading away was flattened and bent over, like people had been laying on it. It continued in a trail leading into the forest. Jane jogged alongside it. In the mud of the forest floor, there was the other glove.

_We have been ambushed._ _Somebody took Tristan! _Jane took off running back to the castle.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Come on men! Let us stop and make camp." Leolin bellowed, slowing his horse. Dragon felt the wagon lurch forward and abruptly stop.

Mehul cursed as he unstrapped his cargo. "I wish this rain would stop, so we could build a fire."

Lorcan chuckled. "Why? The chilly weather getting to you?" Mehul rolled his eyes.

"That girl, she will not be coming after us will she?" Berthold said, unrolling his tent.

"No. And even if she did? What could a little girl do?" Finlay assured his friend.

"Besides, Vanessa assured me that she would take care of everything when we first arranged this." Edric grunted. "I am sure it includes excuses." The three men smirked.

Cadan stepped cautiously towards the wagon, shaking his head. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you looking at boy?" Leolin's gravely voice rumbled. Cadan looked up nervously into the hardened eyes of his leader.

"Put up the cage then untie the poor lad. He deserves a few moments of peace." He trudged away.

Cadan climbed into the wagon and pulled out a bundle of iron bars. He assembled the roof of the cage and shoved the poles into their slots on each of the four sides. Raising it up, he tediously placed each one in its hole around the edges of the wagon. The cage was up. He reached inside, and grabbed the rope around Dragon's ankles, freeing his legs and feet. Then he untied the rope around his neck, taking off the burlap. He also freed him from his gag.

"Why do you do this?" Dragon's voice was low and solemn.

"These were my orders." Cadan looked at the pitiful sight in front of his eyes. The boy's head was hung low. One of his eyes was swollen and purple and he had a cut on his cheek. His upper lip was crusted with dried blood. Cadan pulled a rag from his pocket and squeezed out his hair over it, dampening the linen.

"Here. For your face." He said, handing it to Dragon. He took it, wrists still bound. He brought it up to his nose and wiped it clean, grimacing from the pain.

"How old are you?"

Dragon paused. "Human years?" Cadan nodded. He knew the math. For every one dragon year it was sixteen human years.

"Nineteen."

His jaw dropped. "But that would make you-?"

"Three hundred six."

That was the youngest dragon Cadan had ever seen. He was nearly the same age himself, being twenty. He had so much life to live still, just like the dragon, who would live another nine hundred years or so. And here they were, about to take it all away. His conscience began to nibble away at his heart.

"I must go set up my tent. Lorcan will be here in a moment to look after you." His voice quivered.

"Wait." Dragon spoke. "You are all dragon slayers yes?"

"Yes."

"Am I going to die?"

Cadan said nothing and went away to his horse. He knew the answer, but he could not bring the words forth.

* * *

_**Back at the Castle...**_

"Sir Theodore!" Jane called, racing into the royal drive. She practically flew into the practice yard and up the steps into the knights quarters.

"Sir Theodore, Tristan has been kidnapped!" She shouted, bursting into Theodore's room.

"Jane?"

"We have to go find him! Gather the knights and- and-"

"Jane!"

Theodore's yelling woke Jane up out of her hysteria. "Sir?"

"Jane, Tristan passed in his resignation form to the king this afternoon. He is not kidnapped, he left back to Dulcemia."

Jane's heart sank to her toes. "No... He, we were just out together on a walk, then I was hit, causing me to black out. When I woke up he was gone."

"Have you considered the possibility that he could not bring himself to say good-bye, And that was the way he chose to do so?"

"Sir, what are you trying to say? Are you saying he did this?"

He nodded.

"No. No, I refuse to believe that."

"Jane, not everyone has the same honor we knights have. Not everyone lives up to their word."

"But- but..." Jane felt a knot grow in her throat as hot tears formed. Of all the people she would not cry in front of, Sir Theodore was number one. She quickly exited before they sprang from her eyes. She violently wiped them away as she headed down to the dinner table in the kitchen.

"Oh petal!" Pepper screeched as she saw a soaked Jane, plodding down the stairs. "Get over here and have some stew before you catch a cold!" She rummaged through a cupboard and pulled out a blanket, which she wrapped around her friend's shoulders.

"Thank you Pepper."

"What in the name of all nonsense were you doing out in this weather?" She clenched her fists on her hips.

"I was on a walk with Tristan." Jane softly said as she sat on her stool.

"With Tristan?" Smithy asked confused. "The King said he left, leaving me with stable duty again."

"So I heard." _He left me. He really did... _"I am sorry everyone, but I do not feel very well. I have a large headache. Please excuse me." She choked. As soon as she was out of her friends sight, she let out gruesome sobs as she ran to her room and once inside, she could do nothing but cry even harder.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Jester and Esme walked hand in hand down the halls.

"Thank you for taking me on a tour of the castle Jester. The caravans are always so crowded when it rains."

"I remember. And it has been my pleasure." He kissed her hand. The couple suddenly heard the clattering of objects coming from Tristan's room. Vanessa emerged from the room, with a barrow of Tristan's clothes, sword, and journal.

"Vanessa?" The two said at once. Vanessa spun on her heels to face them.

"Jester! Esme! What are you doing up here?" She shouted stunned.

Jester furrowed his brow. "I might ask the same of you."

"Yes," Esme released Jester's hand and stepped towards her sister. "What are you doing with Tristan's things?"

"Oh, the King released his property to the gypsies as a gift and I have been assigned to retrieve it." She said smoothly.

"Why would he do that? Those are his." Jester too stepped forward.

"You did not hear? Tristan has left back to Dulcemia." She lifted the wheel-barrow. "Such a pity."

"That is impossible Vanessa! He could not have possibly left because-" Esme stopped herself. It was meant to stay a secret. "Because... he would not have left his journal." Esme snatched it up.

"Right. Well he did. You two lovebirds have a good night." Vanessa left them standing appalled and bewildered.

"Jester, Tristan could not have left to Dulcemia because..." She handed him the journal.

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes. Something is wrong and I intend to find out what." He kissed her cheek and ran down the hall.

* * *

Cadan tossed on his blanket. He had been trying desperately to fall asleep, but his mind would not allow it. Thoughts of the young dragon being slaughtered at his hand raced and flurried in his brain. He saw the glow of a fire through his tent. _The rain must have stopped. _He crawled to the opening and peeked through the crack. _Ah, Egmond. _He stood and opened the flaps, leaving his dwelling. He pulled up a large log and sat on it beside his friend. Egmond poked at the embers with a long stick, stirring them around causing sparks to fly up into the night sky.

"Egmond?" Cadan spoke, staring at the flames.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever..." He paused, searching out the words. "Do you ever, weaken in your belief of the cause?"

"Why do you ask?" Egmond replied while throwing another dry log on the blaze.

"Well, what I mean is, do you ever believe that what we do is wrong?"

"Is that what you are feeling?"

Cadan nodded ashamed.

"Why?"

"Because, dragons are magnificent creatures. They are intelligent, far smarter than any human. They feel emotion. They live great lives, and they could teach us so much about our history."

He heaved a sigh. "And this one, this one is only about three hundred years old. Only a quarter of his life span, and we will be taking away the rest."

He grabbed his own stick and poked at the fire. "I just do not believe it is right anymore."

"Neither do I."

"What?" Cadan asked, completely shocked.

"I lost my belief years ago. I figured if Theron's brother could give up on the cause, why did I need to stay? I knew killing off a species as great as that was wrong. Why did we need to finish what a stupid dead man started?"

"Then why did you not?"

"A little orphan came along." He messed with Cadan's hair. "It is my mission to protect you, not to kill dragons."

Cadan smiled, but the smile quickly faded into a frown. "Is there anything we can do? We need to protect him."

"We shall figure out something." He gave him a manly pat on the shoulder. "Leolin will make sure we have a big day tomorrow, so we best get some sleep."

"Alright. But promise me Egmond."

"Promise you what?"

"That the dragon will not die."

Egmond sighed. "You know I cannot promise that."

Cadan grimaced because of the air of truth that rang with those words. The assurance that the dragon would not die was near to impossible. He would try to think of something. There had to be a loop hole. He did not know what it was yet, but he would find it. He also knew that if the dragon was to die, he would not take part.

* * *

Dragon could not quite understand what he was feeling right now. He knew he felt anger. A deep raging anger for the entire dragon slayer clan and how that man assumed that he and Jane... that Jane and he would ever... that they... No. He would never do that to Jane. No matter how much he loved her, he would never. But he also felt a sincere sadness. Jane would never know that they shared those special moments. She would never know that he was there, sitting beside her, holding her hand tightly, lips touching hers. That was all Tristan to her. She would never know if dragon would ever come back. Which he would not.

That was another reason he was so solemn. He was going to die, he really was. It was not fair. Not fair in the least. Nobody should ever have to know that their life was going to end. But here he was, caught in a cold cage, bound and helpless. He never got to tell Jane he loved her. As Dragon, or as Tristan. And now... she would never know.

There was also a small piece of him that still wanted to have hope. Maybe, just maybe, Jane did not get hurt too badly and made it back to the castle. Maybe they noticed he was missing. Maybe they were out looking for him right now. Maybe he would not have to die. But again, those were all just maybes, hopes, slim chances.

And perhaps, there was a way to escape. There had to be. After all that is what Jane always said. "Where there is a will there is a way." And goodness, how he had the will. Now he just had to find the way. He could not breathe fire, he was still a man. But he did have his claws. He pressed his toes against his heel and kicked off a boot. Wonderful. Five green toes with five sharp claws.

He lifted his foot to the ropes around his wrist. He slipped a toe between the strands and jerked away. The claw sliced straight through. Why did not he do this sooner? Using his now free hands, he put his boot back on and examined the bars. Darn. Nothing he could do about that. Unless he had a key. And come tomorrow, he would find a way to obtain that key. He would retrieve that key should the opportune moment arrived. Hopefully, Jane would find him before he needed to.

* * *

"Jane?" Jester lightly rapped on her door. No answer. "Jane?" He knocked a little harder.

"Jester?" She was awake and had heard him the first time. The sound of his voice had alarmed her. She so wanted it to be her Tristan, just so she could have the assurance that it was not true. When she realized it was only Jester, it only made the hollow pit in her stomach grow.

"Can I come in? I really need to speak with you." He said through the still closed entrance.

"Why?"

"Please? Just- please." He rested his head on the frame, figuring it was useless. _She must still be mad at me. _He jumped back at the sound of the latch lifting and the hinges turning. His heart nearly broke when the open door revealed a red nosed, puffy eyed Jane basking in the glow of her many candles.

"Jane, you-" His voice caught in his throat as Jane engulfed him in a snug embrace. His knees weakened a bit and he returned the hug, stroking her hair, inhaling her scent. He winced when he realized he belonged to another, as did she. That realization however did not prevent him from squeezing her closer to his body, absorbing her warmth as she cried softly into his shoulder. She released him finally, and allowed him to enter then shut the door behind them.

"Dear heart, whatever is the matter to cause tears such as these?" _Dear heart? Jester, watch yourself._

"I have lost them both Jester. First Dragon, and now Tristan has left me too." A tear ran down her face.

"Tristan? You know where he went?"

"No, not exactly. Maybe, I could find out what I did wrong..." She pressed her palm into her eye. A lean arm wrapped around her shoulder, drawing her closer.

"You did nothing wrong. Anyone that could leave you is a fool. That is why I do not believe he just left you. Tristan is no fool. We will find out what happened to him." He gently rubbed her arm and tilted her face upward so he could look into her eyes. "I promise."

"Oh Jester, I do not deserve your friendship or your kindness. I have been awful towards you lately and I am sorry. So very sorry."

"I am sorry as well dear Jane-"

"But you have done nothing wrong! It was all me!" She sobbed again into his chest. _Jane! Get a hold of yourself, crying like a child._

"Yes I have Jane. You were right, I was rude and jealous. I am sorry. I have something to tell you..."

"Jester, I..." Suddenly, Jane's hand was on his cheek, turning his head. Jester's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. His mind was screaming, telling him not to, but his body would not obey. The two inched closer until Jester tasted Jane's sweet tears as their lips met.

* * *

**Ooo goodness. I couldn't help myself... :P  
This was rather fun to write... oh! If anyone actually cares what Cadan actually looks like...  
****http:/ quizilla . teennick . com / user_images / L / LO / LOZ / LOZ4444 / 1253482352_2679_full .jpeg  
Anywho... you know the drill. Review and I love you more than Jester loves leggings. :)**


End file.
